XP4 Heroes Coalition - Kick-Off!
by XP4Universe
Summary: This is the start of the XP4 Heroes Coalition! BOOM GUERILLA!
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice fine day at Peach Creek City in the Ultimate State of America. People are busy doing their usual lives such as work, going to school or whatever they do in their fucking life.

It was peaceful... until the city was attacked by a large hordes of creatures known as the Emotionless.

As a result, the peaceful went into a state of panic. People running around in fright, screaming in fear and crying for help as the Emotionless would wreck every establishments, destroy cars, smash through windows, setting places ablaze but worst of all... hurting people.

All seems lost... until...

"LET'S GO!"

... a loud battle cry was heard. From the distance, everyone saw a large group of young people charging towards the Emotionless.

"Look!" a man shouted, "It's the Universal Guardians and the Squad of Excellence! They've come to save us!" he exclaimed in joy as everyone cheered.

"Take them all down!" a young boy shouted.

 **(Play "Re:Call" by iRis)**

The first person to attack was a young girl holding up a blue harp-like guitar.

 **EM Wave Change**

 **Sonia Strumm**

Sonia is a young girl with a short yellow hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a large pink helmet with white round stubs and blue visor, a pink crop top dress with white linings and a yellow & pink symbol over a black full bodysuit with pink & white arm-length gloves and yellow cuffs, a pink knee-high metal boots and a white scarf around her neck.

"Take this!" Sonia shouted as she stomps the ground two speakers appear between a group of creatures. She then strums her guitar and the speakers each fire a Shock Note, blasting the creature away.

Then a young man then charges towards a group of creatures with fire building up inside his mouth.

 **Dragon Slayer**

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. He wears a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist and black open-toed sandals.

"Fire Dragon's... ROOOOOOAAARRRRR!" Natsu roared and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth towards his target, incinerating them.

Then two male teens charges towards a group of Emotionless.

"Let's go, Rogue!" the first teen said.

The second teen nodded, "Right behind you, Sting." he replied.

 **Dragon Slayers**

 **Sting Eucliffe**

Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appears similar to a feather boa over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which attach to the pant loops by square-shaped rings that are gold in color. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; it has rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs.

 **Rogue Cheney**

Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake. Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard.

"White Dragon's... ROAR!" Sting bellowed as he let's out a comparatively, small laser that slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake, blasting his targets away.

"Shadow Dragon's... ROAR!" Rogue roared as he breathes out a large burst of shadows from his mouth, destroying every creatures coming towards him.

Then a young woman jumps above them and charges towards a group of Emotionless.

 **Avatar**

 **Korra**

Korra had a brown skin tone, brown hair tied in high ponytail with two locks dangling on each side of her head and had crystal blue eyes. She wears a blue sleeveless turtleneck top, a brown furred cape around her waist, blue baggy pants and brown boots.

Korra then began to punch and kicks as many creatures coming towards her, Korra then threw a fist forward blasting a fire attack which burns a group of Emotionless to crisps, she then swung her arms releasing a blast of water, washing away another group of creatures. Korra let's out a smirk, "Come on! I ain't done yet?!" she stated.

Then a young girl ran past her and attacks another group of Emotionless.

 **Mew Mew**

 **Ichigo Momomiya**

Ichigo has a bubblegum pink hair and eyes, and has black cat ears and a tail. Her tail has a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair is let down and is slightly curlier. She wears a short light pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are dark pink that reaches to her wrists. Her boots are dark pink with black laces and reaches to her knees. She has dark pink lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Her choker also has her Mew Pendant dangling from it.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo shouted as aligns the heart-shaped jewels on both her glove and Bell and rising into the air, surrounded by multicolored sparks. She then blasts enemies with a rainbow colored energy blast from the StrawBell Bell.

Meanwhile a group of four individuals are busy fighting another horde of emotionless.

"Chaa!" a young woman exclaimed as she attacks.

 **Konoha Ninja**

 **Sakura Haruno**

Sakura has a short pink hair and has green eyes. She wears a a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, it is tied with a black obi. She wears black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and grey elbow and knee protectors, and black, high-heeled ninja sandals.

Sakura punches the ground hard, decimating the pavement as the impact of her strike caused a chain reaction that sends every Emotionless, within the range of her attack, flying to the air.

At the same time, a young man eyed the Emotionless flung in mid-air.

 **Konoha Ninja**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke has a black, spiky hair with blue tints and dark eyes. He wears a black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants. Most of this goes unseen, as he wears a tattered light brown poncho over it. He wraps bandages around his ankles and a blue sash around his head.

Sasuke charges up his right arm with blue-colored lightning before sending it towards the creatures in mid-air, hitting them directly before exploding to pieces.

Another young woman is seen busy fighting a group of Emotionless.

 **Konoha Ninja**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

Hinata has a long black hair that extends to her hips and has white eyes. She wears a a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and has changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots.

Hinata thrusts her right palm forward, hitting an Emotionless right on the chest area, the impact of her strike was strong enough to send the creature flying backwards towards a wall where it's body was smashed to pieces.

 **Konoha Ninja**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto has a blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes. He wears wore a black elastic forehead protector. Over his pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he hits a group of Emotionless with a swirling, blue energy ball from his right hand which sends the creatures crashing towards everyone direction.

Meanwhile two teens, a boy and a girl, charges towards a group of Emotionless.

"Let's go, Soul!" the girl shouted.

"Roger!" the boy replied.

 **DWMA Meister**

 **Maka Albarn**

Maka has a light toupe hair tied in pigtails and has green eyes. She wears a Japanese schoolgirl's sailor uniform with the coloring of the classic Spartoi uniform: a white blouse attached with a blue sailor-style collar with a red necktie that has a pink coiled tip and a short, blue, pleated skirt. Alongside this uniform, Maka wears black tights and the classic white Spartoi shoes. Maka wears a long trench coat, though it is white instead of black and has the Spartoi logo on the left shoulder as well as the fact that the cloak end splits in two. Her pigtails are fashioned using skull hairbands similar to Shinigami's mask. She also still wears white gloves and sneakers.

 **DWMA Weapon**

 **Soul Eater Evans**

Soul has white hair swept to one side and red eyes. white (possibly military) jacket, with the Spartoi logo on the left shoulder with a small clip strapped to the collar for closing. Underneath the jacket, he wears a tucked-in, closed, white dress shirt with a tie. He wears blue pants, a white belt, and white shoes.

Soul then transforms into a large death scythe as Maka grabs on to it. Maka position her right foot backwards as she raise her scythe high as she and her weapon began to glow.

"SOUL RESONANCE!'' Maka and Soul shouted together as both of their wavelengths began to glow and fused with each other suddenly the blade of the scythe grew a lot larger as it continue to glow, "WITCH HUNT!'' Maka shouted as she charges forward and swung her scythe releasing a massive energy wave towards her targets, decimating their enemies on the process.

Meanwhile, another young man charges towards a group of Emotionless in excitement.

 **Strawhat Pirates Captain**

 **Monkey D. Luffy**

Luffy has a messy black hair and dark eyes. He wears an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons, with a yellow sash tied around his waist, blue shorts and brown sandals.

"Gomu Gomu no... SHOT!" Luffy shouted as he stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch hitting a large Emotionless, Luffy "twangs" his stretched arm, causing his fist to connect multiple times, pulverizing his targets to a pulp.

Then another girl ran past him with a large half-scissor blade in hand.

 **Ryuuko Matoi**

Ryuuko has a medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs and has blue eyes. She wears a living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf. Her skirt (Senketsu's lower jaw) is held up by suspenders attached to a belt and her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

"HYAAAAAHHH!" Ryuuko shouted as she attacks an Emotionless by swinging her blade, slicing the creature at the mid-section, cutting it in half.

Meanwhile two young man charges towards another group of Emotionless. The first boy has a yellow rodent-like creature on his shoulders while the second biy was riding a lizard-like creature with wings.

 **Pokemon Trainers**

 **Ash Ketchum**

Ash has a short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white.

 **Alain**

Alain is a tall, slim teenager with messy, black hair and blue eyes. He typically sports a pair of baggy, grey pants, a black, leather jacket, black boots, a blue shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of fingerless gloves. He also wears a pale, blue scarf that closely resembles the flames.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu leaps-off his shoulders and let's out a powerful surge of electricity towards a group of Emotionless, electrocuting them before exploding to pieces.

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Alain ordered. Charizard obeyed by breathing out a continuous surge of flames towards the hordes of creature, incinerating them to ashes.

Meanwhile... another pair of young men are seen walking towards another hordes of Emotionless.

"Don't lose focus, Dan." the first young man stated.

"We're in it to win it!" the second young man replied with a grin.

 **Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

 **Shun Kazami**

Shun has a long black hair tied in a low ponytail and has light-brown eyes. He he wears a green ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimming, black pants, black wrist bands and purple and green boots.

 **Dan Kuso**

Dan has a messy brown hair and has red eyes. He wears a white-collared red jacket with the sleeves rolled slightly up his forearms. His goggles have become elliptical. His gold buckled belt is replaced by a normal buckle (silver or aluminum). He wears dark trousers with side pockets that are outlined in red and tucked into his blue and black sneakers with gray tongues.

Shun attacks by stretching his arms and hands forward, then suddenly a large shadow-like claws emerges from the ground and grabs a group of Emotionless before crushing them to pieces.

Dan then brought out a golden-colored blade with several colorful gems, he charges it up with magical energy before swinging it, unleashing a flaming wave of energy towards his targets which kills them when it decapitates their heads.

Meanwhile, a girl calmly walks towards a group of creature before bringing out a blue-colored rapier.

 **Luna Platz**

Luna is a young girl with a long, platinum blonde tied in drilled twintails and has light-brown eyes. She wears a blue long-sleeve jacket dress with a red ascot and a green brooch on her left chest and a light-blue with white stripes thigh-high boots.

Luna then brought up her weapon high as her body began to glow blue, "Crystal Hailstorm!" she yelled. Suddenly, she summons a large amount of dagger-like crystals above a group of Emotionless before raining down towards the creatures, killing them on the process.

Meanwhile, a young man charges towards a group of Emotionless.

 **EM Wave Change**

 **Geo Stelar**

Geo is a young man with a brown hair with spikes at the back of his head, and has brown eyes. He wears a dark-blue full bodysuit with yellow linings, a cybernetci chestplate, gauntlets and gloves, cybernetiv boots, and a blue helmet with a red visor and red gem headpiece.

Geo then transforms his right arm into a Mega Buster before aiming it at his targets, "HAAAAA!" he yelled as he let's out a rapid-fire normal shots, hitting and killing every enemies on sight.

After an hour of fighting, every Emotionless are defeated with not one alive in sight. Meanwhile... Geo and Luna walks on a pile of debris before reaching the top. The two stood at each other facing everyone as Ash, Naruto, Dan, Maka, Soul, Hinata, Korra, Natsu and Sonia stood behind Geo while Alain, Shun, Ryuuko, Luffy, Sting, Rogue, Sasuke, Sakura and Ichigo stood behind Luna.

"Whatever is your color...'' Geo spoke.

"... whatever is your race...'' Luna followed.

"... we will stand together...'' Geo said.

"... fight together..." Luna stated.

"WE ARE HEROES!THE HEROES COALITION WILL PROTECT EVERYONE WITHIN THE MULTIVERSE AND WILL FIGHT FOR TRUE PIECE!" Geo and Luna shouted as everyone cheered loudly for them for saving the day.

As everyone continues to cheer for the heroes, a certain messy blue-haired douchebag is seen amongs the crowd watching them with a smile.

"Heroes, huh?'' the young man mused as he took a bite of hotdog sandwich, "... cool." he said with a smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

In one island located in the Indian Ocean, situated at the Southern Coast of Sweet-Somalia. The island is surrounded by boats own by Somalian Pirates and at one village, the people are seen tied up together as the pirates looks after and are ready to shoot at them if they resists.

As the pirates are busy moving around, watching over the island and harassing the villagers. From the jungle, we see a group of ten people hiding behind the trees.

One of them spoke through a radio, "HQ." he called, "We're in the main base of the Somalian Pirates." he stated.

"Good. Now remember... do not kill them. Capture them and help free the villagers." the voice from the radio reminded.

The man nodded, "Roger." he replied. He then turns to his companions and let's out a nod whom then all nodded back.

Meanwhile... as the pirates roams around while talking at the same time... when a suddenly a small circular disc was thrown in front of them, much to their surprise. One of the pirates decided to take a look at the object and upon close inspection, he noticed a red beeping light in the middle.

Before anyone could react, the disc suddenly exploded on their faces which sends them flying towards different directions. The explosion caught the attention and alerted the other pirates.

"STRIKE THEM DOWN! NO MERCY!" the leader of the group of ten people shouted.

And with that, the group ran towards the Somalian Pirates.

 **(Play Mojo Rawley Theme - Believe the Hype by CFO$)**

The first one to attack was a little boy. The boy has a short blonde hair with leaf-like ahoges on top, and has bright blue eyes. He wears a blue & white jacket with white collar over a light-blue overalls, white & blue rubber shoes, red glasses and red fingerless gloves. This is Chouji Marukura also known as Marucho.

 **Bakugan Brawler**

 **Chouji "Marucho" Marukura**

Marucho pressed his hands together and began to rub it fast, creating a massive amount of static electricity. He then raised his arms in the air and began to control the sands on the ground like tidal waves before aiming it towards a group of pirates burying with thick sands, knocking them out silly.

From a short distance from Marucho, we see a young man casually avoiding bullets and swords strike with ease. The young man has a lightly tanned skin, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a light blue buttoned jacket under an opened white dress shirt with blue tie, navy blue vest, black pants, and sneakers. This Taichi Yagami also known as Tai Kamiya.

 **Digi-Destined**

 **Taichi "Tai Kamiya" Yagami**

Tai let's out a yawn before speaking, "Grand Order 14... Cease Movements." he said. Suddenly all of the pirates attacking him stopped moving, much to the shock, Tai let's out a grin as he spoke again, "Grand Order 09... Beat Each Other Up." he ordered. And with that, the pirates began to attack one another, knocking themselves down one by one as Tai watches them in amusement.

Meanwhile two individuals, one boy and one girl, charges towards another group of pirates. This are Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

 **DWMA Meister**

 **Black Star**

Black Star has a bright, blue spiky hair with the spikes sticking in out in the manner similar to that of a star, and has green eyes. He wears a white muscle shirt, black pants, white socks, black shoes and a white scarf around his neck.

 **DWMA Weapon**

 **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa**

Tsubaki is a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. She wears a sleeveless white top with stitches going down the middle and a black scarf around her neck, blue shorts tied with a black belt, with a small pouch attached marked with a star symbol, white bandages on her arms below her shoulders, although some black bandages can be seen near her shoulders too. On her right leg, she has a long plain back stocking, whilst on her left, she has several black bands wound around her leg and black shoes.

"Tsubaki! Smoke Bomb Mode!" Black Star ordered.

"Hai!" Tsubaki replied.

Tsubaki then turns herself into a small black bomb, Black Star grabs her and wasted no time throwing it to the ground, creating a thick cloud of smoke blinding and confusing the pirates. Tsubaki then transforms into a bokke and Black Star wasted no time in striking the pirates down one by one by hitting them with his weapon.

Meanwhile a young man made his way towards another group of pirates.

The young man has spiky black-colored hair, has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He is shirtless and wears black pants and black shoes. This is Gray Fullbuster.

 **Fairy Tail Member**

 **Gray Fullbuster**

"Ice-Make... HAMMER!" Gray shouted as he created a large ice hammer that floats above the group of pirates before dropping on them with great force, knocking them all out.

Meanwhile, another young man holding three swords charges towards a group of pirates.

The young man has green hair and has dark eyes. He wears a black tuxedo jacket over a gray buttoned vest and white shirt with black necktie, black trousers and black shoes. This is Zoro Roronoa.

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Zoro Roronoa**

One pirate madly went straight towards Zoro and attempted to swing it's blade but the green-haired swordsman blocks it with one sword, he then swing all three swords, knocking down the moron. Four more pirates charges towards Zoro as he got into position, "Santortyu... Tatsumaki!" he said beforespinning around with his swords unleashing a dragon-like tornado hitting his targets, blasting them away.

Then a young woman ran past Zoro and charges towards another group of pirates.

The young woman is slim, large-busted, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back and has dark eyes. She wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, she wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. She also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. This is Kagura Mikazuchi.

 **Mermaid Heel Member**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

Kagura then uses her magic ability, Gravity Change, towards the pirates which ceases their movements as they were pushed down to their knees. Kagura then brought out her sword and wasted no time, striking down her targets with one strike.

Meanwhile another young man charges towards another group of pirates.

The young man has a golden hair tied in braids and has golden eyes. He wears a bright red, long-sleeved hooded coat over a black jacket and black shirt, brown leather belt, black pants and black boots. This is Edward Elric.

 **Full Metal Alchemist**

 **Edward Elric**

Edward claps his hands together before placing it on top of the ground creating a transmutation circle, then suddenly Edward pulls out a large cannon from the ground and aims it towards a group of pirates before firing, blowing them all away.

Then a young girl jumps above him and charges towards a group of pirates running towards her direction.

The girl has a weird hairstyle, with several short bangs slightly covering her forehead and multiple tentacle-like locks of hair propagating outward from the back, and has red eyes. She has a distinctly large abdominal and thigh regions yet slender build. She wears a school uniform which consists of a miniskirt, mid-thigh length leggings, and tie, a white button-down collared shirt that exposes her midriff, and dark brown shoes. This is Filia.

 **School Girl**

 **Filia**

As Filia got closed to her targets, she bends down as she makes all kinds of knives, tools and accessories out of her hair and use it to hit every pirates coming towards her, knocking them all down to the ground.

Lastly, a tall young man, calmly walks towards a group of pirates.

The young man has a black hair, sideburns and goatee, and has grey eyes. He is wearing a a dark, short-sleeved shirt with a light-colored heart pattern on the lower left side, blue pants, brown shoes and a thick bill. This is Trafalgar D. Water Law.

 **Heart Pirates Captain**

 **Trafalgar D. Water Law**

"Room." Law spoke. Suddenly, he created a spherical space around himself and the pirates, "Amputate.'' he said before swinging his weapon as the pirate's bodies were cut in half, they're still alive, but they're all panicking that their bodies are in half.

After an hour of fight, the group defeated all of the pirates, captured all of them and tied them all at one warehouse. Meanwhile, the team tends the villagers whom are forever grateful to their help.

"Thank you very much, thank you very much." an old woman said holding Filia's hands in gratitude, "With the pirates gone, we can now live again in peace." she said.

Filia smiled, "It's no pleasure.'' she replied, "We just did the right thing.'' she claimed.

"Your smiles are more than enough for us." Tsubaki said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Law was staring at the ocean when he saw a black helicopter coming from the distance, the sight of the flying vehicle caught everyone's attention. The helicopter then landed on the beach and out came a very tall man.

"GREETINGS TEAM!" the man greeted with a loud voice, "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED?" he shouted in question.

Law let's out a grin, "Missions Accomplished, Major Stronghold." he replied.

 **Heroes Coalition Head Trainer**

 **Major Richard Stronghold**

The Major s a tall, muscular bald man with a huge chin, and has dark eyes. He wears a dark green sleeveless top, gray military pants and black combat boots.

The Major nodded, "GOOD WORK, TEAM! THANKS TO YOU'RE HARD WORK, THIS ISLAND IS NOW FREE FROM THE SOMALIAN PIRATE'S CLUTCHES!" he stated in a shout.

"Thank you, sir." Law replied, "My team, Deadly Hearts, always works twice as hard as the Universal Guardians and the Squad of Excellence." he stated with a grin as the others are gathered around his back.

"Yeah. Can't let Geo and Luna's team surpass us in terms of team mission." Edward stated.

Marucho gave him a dry look, "This ain't a competition ya know." he pointed out.

"He's not wrong though." Gray quipped.

"You're just saying that because Natsu is part of Geo's team." Filia grumbled.

Tai then let's out a yawn, "So... what are we gonna do now?" he asked.

"FOR NOW... WE'RE STAYING IN THIS ISLAND FOR A FEW DAYS, WE NEED TO MAKE SURE THAT NO MORE SOMALIAN PIRATES WOULD TRY AND SET THEIR FOOT IN THIS PLACE AGAIN." the Major explained.

Zoro nodded, "Good idea. These chums has comrades, and we don't know when will they make their move again in this island." he claimed.

"Then we need to continue protecting this island until they finally gave up." Kagura stated.

"Then it's settled." Law claimed, "No worries, sir. We'll protect this island no matter what." he stated with a grin.

The Major nodded, "GODSPEED!" he shouted with a smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in the Kingdom of Fiore, we go to a place called Mount Altana. The mountain is known for containing a unique kind of anesthetic mushrooms that resulted in strong intoxication if inhaled or consumed, causing the consumer to process incorrectly, which could result in delirium.

Currently we see a group of ten people walking across the side of the mountain, they were led by a young woman.

The young woman has a slender and voluptuous figure, she has a long, scarlet hair and has brown eyes. She is currently wearing a silver-colored custom-made armor, a blue skirt and black high-knee boots. This is Erza Scarlet.

 **Fairy Tail Mage**

 **Erza Scarlet**

Erza brought out a communication device, "Erza to HQ... my team and I have arrived at Mount Altana." she called.

 _"HQ to Erza... very good!"_ the device spoke back, _"Now... all you need to do is to find the Emotionless that is spotted there. Make sure to get rid each and every one of them, we can't risk living one out or else it'll attack any travelers in that place.''_ the voice instructed.

Erza nodded, "Understood. You can count on my team." she replied before ending the call. She then turns to her team, "Let's keep on moving." she said earning a nod from everyone.

After 45 minutes of walking, the team arrived at a valley of rocks and right there, they saw a large number of Emotionless roaming around the place.

"We found them." Erza announce. Suddenly, every Emotionless noticed them, "And looks like they found us as well." she said as she brought out her sword, "All right! Fairy Knights! Just like what HQ said... take them all out!" she ordered.

And with that, the Erza's team charges towards the hordes of Emotionless.

 **(Play Fairy Tail BGM- Dragon Force OST)**

The first to strike was a young robotic girl. She has a blue "pigtails" connected by bolts on her head, she has a white skin tone and dark eyes. She wears a blue crop top, blue skirt and blue & white knee-high boots. This is Jenny Wakeman.

 **Robot Superheroine**

 **Jenny Wakeman**

Jenny started her onslaught by firing energy blast from her palms, hitting every creatures coming towards her. She then noticed several aerial-based Emotionless diving down towards her, Jenny then fires energy blast from her eyes hitting the creatures, disintegrating them on the process.

"Who wants more of this?!" Jenny challenged.

"Hey! Leave some for us!" a young man called as he ran past behind her. The young man has a long black hair tied in a braided ponytail, and has dark eyes. He wears a red long-sleeved Chinese top with black belt, black baggy pants and black slip shoes. This is Ranma Saotome.

 **Martial Artists**

 **Ranma Saotome**

Ranma charges forward before delivering a dropkick on two Emotionless which sends the creatures stumbling down the ground. Ranma then wasted no time doing a leg sweep on another creature sending it down to the ground before finishing it with a stomp on the head, killing it. Ramna stood up and quickly swung his fist hitting another creature across the jaw, he then follows this with a spinning elbow strike before finishing it with a powerful kick on the back of it's head.

Meanwhile a short man getting approached by a group of Emotionless. The short man has a messy blonde hair and has emerald eyes. He wears a an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie, white pants and black boots. This is Meliodas

 **Seven Deadly Sins Captain**

 **Meliodas**

Meliodas was in deep though, "Hmm... I wonder if Emotionless are edible.'' he mused. Suddenly, one Emotionless cracks it's mouth open and fires a powerful beam towards Meliodas. He then casually pulls out a broken swords and quickly swung it, deflecting the attack, he then swung his blade again unleashing a much more powerful beam towards the group of creatures, blasting them to bits. Meliodas then let's out a hum, "Hmm... guess I should avoid adding Emotionless meat in the menu.'' he mused.

"Of course not! No wants to eat a meat from an Emotionless!" Ranma and Jenny exclaimed in annoyance.

Meanwhile a girl and a boy rushes towards another group of Emotionless.

The boy has a short black hair and has dark eyes. He wears a black long trench coat with white linings over a black v-neck shirt, black belt, black pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves. This is Kazuto Kirigaya also known as Kirito.

 **Swordsmen**

 **Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya**

The girl has a long orange-brownish chestnut hair, and has hazel eyes. She wears a white sleeveless longcoat with red linings, reddish-orange skirt, white arm sleeves with orange linings, a white thigh-high socks with red linings, and white shoes. This is Asuna Yuuki.

"Let's go, Asuna!" Kirito called out.

"Hai, Kirito!" Asuna replied.

Asuna was the first to strike, she thrusts her sword forward and began to slash an Emotionless in blinding speed, slicing the creature into pieces.

Meanwhile, three Emotionless cracks a mouth open and fires a red beam towards Kirito. He quickly swung his blade deflecting the first attack, he swung it again deflecting the second attack, he then does a back flip while swinging his sword upwards and deflects the third attack.

Asuna then ran towards the three Emotionless and swung her sword forward hitting all three at once, killing them.

"Great job!" Kirito praised with a thumbs-up as Asuna smiles at him.

Meanwhile another girl is being surrounded by a large number of Emotionless. The girl has a long, blue wavy hair and has blue eyes. She wears a long-sleeved dark-blue knee-length dress coat with fur trimmings, black thigh-high boots and a dark-blue Russian hat. This is Juvia Locker.

 **Fairy Tail Mage**

 **Juvia Lockser**

Juvia quickly unleashes a large waves of water towards the creatures washing them all away from her. "Water Cane!" she exclaimed as she created a whip-like structure made from water before swinging it towards a group of Emotionless from a distance, the impact of her strike was strong enough to slice them in half, "Juvia did it!" she cheered.

Suddenly a finger taps on her right shoulder, Juvia turns around see a girl drench in water standing behind with an annoyed expression. The girl has has a long red hair tied in a braided ponytail, dark eyes and an ample chest. She wears a red long-sleeved Chinese top with black belt, black baggy pants and black slip shoes. Oddly enough, this is Ranma, in her female form.

Juvia gave her a nervous smile, "Sorry." she said.

Meanwhile a young man charges towards a group of Emotionless. The young man has a short blonde hair, dark eyes and a goatee. He wears a black suit over a blue polo shirt with a black necktie, black trousers and black boots. This is Vinsmoke Sanji.

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Vinsmoke Sanji**

Sanji let's out a gruff breath, "Let's get this over with. It's nearly lunch time." he claimed. He charges forward and swung his right leg towards an Emotionless' head, the impact of his kick decapitates it. Then six creatures jumps towards him, Sanji lifted his left leg and began to unleash a fury of kicks on the creatures in mid-air, hitting them on every parts of their bodies, Sanji then swung his right leg which sends the creatures flying towards different directions.

Meanwhile behind him, we see a young woman facing off another group of Emotionless. The young woman has a slim figure, a long orange wavy hair and has brown eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with the word "HEAT" on it in red letters with a picture of candy below it, teal and white striped shorts, and her high-heeled sandals. This is Nami.

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Nami**

Nami quickly brought out a a long, thin, cyan-colored staff and pointed it upward, "Thunderbolt Tempo!" she exclaimed as twirls and swings her clima tact to form large thundercloud, then a powerful bolt of lightning strikes down hitting the creatures directly, killing them quickly.

"That was amazing, Nami-swaaaaaaan~" Sanji cheered with heart floating on his eyes and around him.

"Shut up, Sanji..." Nami grumbled in annoyance.

Meanwhile a young boy with wings making his towards another group of Emotionless. The young boy large, blue eyes and fluffy, brown hair, with a small cowlick poking out from the back. His chiton is decorated with red and gold hems along the bottom, which is fastened on the shoulder by a golden fibula with a red gem in the center. He wears the outfit with a brown belt lined with silver and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. He also wears navy blue tights beneath his chiton. The angel now has a pair of bronze and gold cuffs around his forearms, and singular gold rings on his upper left arm and right thigh. His brown sandals are decorated with crossing beige bands, and are edged at the top with white wool. This is Pit.

 **Captain of Palutena's Guards**

 **Pit**

"It's game over for you, guys!" Pit exclaimed with a grin. Pit then began firing numerous arrows towards his targets, defeating them one by one. Pit then brought out a cannon and quickly fires it towards another group of Emotionless, blasting them to bits.

 _"Impressive."_ a voice spoke through Pit's head.

"Hey, Lady Palutena!" Pit greeted.

 _"It seems you've been learning a lot from the Coalition, I'm so proud of you."_ Palutena praised from his head.

Pit bashfully rubs the back of his head, "Thank you, Lady Palutena." he replied with a smile.

Jenny then landed right next to him, "Talking to Lady Palutena again?'' she asked.

Pit nodded, "Yup!" he replied.

Asuna then ran next to him, "By the way, when are we going to meet Lady Palutena?'' she asked.

"Tell them, I'll be visiting the Coalition in a couple of days." Palutena stated in Pit's head,

"You'll meet her soon enough." Pit replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, Erza is facing of an army of Emotionless while wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Her armor consist of of a plated armor covering her chest with a large metal flower over it and she wears a large billowing skirt that has a metal plate in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, she has a large metal wings and a wing-like headpiece.

"Graaagh!'' Erza roared as she swung her blade which sends many creatures flying in the air, "Never mess with Fairy Tail and the Heroes Coalition!'' she declared as she charges towards more Emotionless, "Blumenblatt!" Erza called as she summons a mass amount of swords above her, "Graaaghhh!'' Erza roared as she charges towards her opponents and then slices them with two of her swords sending them flying mid-air, "Not done yet!'' she said as she flies towards her targets and slices them once more making them crash down the floor. Erza then stood still as she was surrounded by many Emotionless, she then closed her eyes as she equip more swords as it circles around her, "Dance my Blades.'' she commanded. Then her swords began to spin rapidly around her before flying towards her targets in disc formation as it hits every creatures sending them along with the blades in different direction, she looks up with a content smile, "Master and the President will be proud.'' she claimed.

After an hour of battle, the team called Fairy Knights has eliminated every Emotionless in the area.

Currently, everyone are having lunch that Sanji prepared while Erza makes a call to HQ through her device.

 _"Great work, team. We suggest that you and others take it easy for now before moving towards the next location."_ the voice from the device advised.

Erza nodded, "Understood." she replied before ending the call.

"Seems you've finished your work here." a voice claimed. Erza turns around to see a a tall yellow figure made from jelly-like substance walking towards her. His hands and feet are round as clubs, and his head was round and faceless. He wears a green tight jumpsuit and a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

Erza let's out a smile, "I'd say the same thing to you, Gelman." she replied.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Gelman**

Gelman let's out a snort, "Not really... aside from Emotionless, I've been dealing with mountain bandits as well." he replied jabbing his thumb behind him.

"I see." Erza said, "By the way, how's Gaara's team doing?'' she asked.

"Gaara's team has already finished exterminating the Emotionless from Web Valley. They're on their way to Magnolia." Gelman explained.

Erza nodded, "Guess we're meeting them there.'' she claimed.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile as the Fairy Knights are ready to leave Mount Altana, we see another group making their way towards the town of Magnolia somewhere in Fiore. The team just finished their mission from Web Valley of exterminating the Emotionless that has been spotted there.

The group is known as Team Redemption, the fifth team from Neo-City's Heroes Coalition.

The group is led by a young man. The young man has a spiky, auburn hair, he has green eyes and has tanuki-like circles around his eyes. He wears a crimson long-sleeve shirt with several buttons and pants that match the colour of his shirt. He also wears a brown belt and now has a smaller sand gourd which is strapped to his left side, and black ninja sandals. This is Gaara.

 **Sunakagure Kazekage**

 **Gaara**

Gaara turns to his teammates, "How long before we reached Magnolia?'' he asked.

A tall woman then opens a map, "We should be there about an hour and a half. Two hours if we take three to five 15-minute breaks." she explained. The woman has a slender figure with a back-length black hair and has blue eyes. She wears very short, black dress. It is low cut, and hence, a large portion of her breasts are visible, as well as her legs and lower thighs. Her costume also includes her sunglasses, black high heel boots, and a white bell-brimmed hat. This is Nico Robin.

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Nico Robin**

Gaara nodded, "Then let's do that. We keep moving forward while taking breaks along the way.'' he suggested, earning a nod from everyone.

As the group keeps moving forward in the middle of the roads between two forest, a young man stopped on his tracks, getting everyone's attention.

"Is something the matter, Kevin?'' Robin asked.

 **Plumber**

 **Kevin Levin**

Kevin is a tall, muscular young man with neck-length black hair and has dark eyes with visible eyebags, and cross-shaped scar under his chin. He wears a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped at the end over a black & gray long-sleeves turtleneck, blue pants, black & white rubber shoes and a padlock necklace.

Kevin closed his eyes for a few minute before snapping it wide-open, "We've got company.'' he replied in a casual tone.

Suddenly, a large number of bandits came rushing out from the forest and quickly surrounded the group.

"Hey you! Give us all of your money and possessions or be slaughtered!" a bandit threaten as he point a blade towards them.

"Road hindrance? Why not." Kevin grumbled sarcastically.

Gaara looks around before getting into a fighting stance, "This will take us some time. Take them all down but do not kill them." he ordered, earning a nod from his team.

And with that, Team Redemption charges towards the bandits.

 **(Play Naruto OST - Heavy Violence)**

The first to attack the bandits is a large muscular man with a little girl sitting on top of his shoulders.

The little girl has brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut. She wears a black Goku uniform over a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt, white socks, brown wooden clogs and a black cap. This is Mako Mankanshoku.

 **Nudist Beach Operative**

 **Mako Mankanshoku**

The large, muscular man has a darker-complexion, a short blond hair and has gray eyes. He wears a white uniform with gray linings and spiky shoulder pads and choker, white trousers, silver spiky shoes and silver gauntlets. This is Ira Gamagoori

 **Nudist Operative**

 **Ira Gamagoori**

"Let's go, Gamagori-san!" Mako cheered as she sat on top of Ira's shoulders.

"OKAY! MANKANSHOKU!" Ira replied with a loud voice.

As Ira charges towards the bandits, in the bandit's point of view, they were being attack by a menacing giant. Ira swung his right arm and swatted a couple of bandits sending them flying to the sides, Ira then swung his left arm to the other side hitting another group of bandits sending flying back inside the forest. Meanwhile, Mako stood up from his shoulders, she flips her wooden clog before flicking the clogs towards a bandit, hitting him square on the face.

"Nice way of fighting without using the power of your uniform, Gamagagoori-san." Mako complimented.

"Nice way of fighting using your clogs, Mankanshoku." Ira complimented back.

Meanwhile, another man was surrounded by a group of bandits. The man was very tall, has a muscular build with a tan skin, who possesses a set of well-developed abdominal muscles and usually has a slouch. He has a short, spiky, pale blue hair and thin black eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. On the left side of his jaw and extending down to his neck, he has a large scar. He wears a red leather jacket and pants with metal studs sewn into both, alongside shoes of a similar, yet darker color, and wears white shoes. This is Ban.

 **Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Ban**

Ban let's out a smirk as he uses his ability "Snatch" that "robs" the bandit's weapons out from their grasps, much to their shock. With the bandits completely vulnerable, Ban charges towards them and with one swift kick, he sends the bandits flying in the air before falling down to the ground unconscious.

Ban let's out a snort, "What a joke." he stated.

Meanwhile, a young woman was also surrounded by another group of bandits. The young woman has a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light blue hair, brown eyes and fringes framing her face. She wore a black rose ornament (blue in the anime) on the left side of her head. She dons a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wears a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs. This is Yukino Agria.

 **Sabertooth Mage**

 **Yukino Agria**

Yukino then brought out a Zodiac Gate Key and raised it up high, "Open Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!" she called out. Suddenly, a blue rune appears around the key and out came two elongated fishes with large and visible fins and tails, overlapping in correspondence to their small heads and to the tails themselves, the two creatures swoops down and hits every bandits on their way, sending them flying towards different directions.

Meanwhile, we see another group of bandits running towards a boy/girl. The boy/girl has a tall yet thin figure, he/she has a pink bobcut hair and has dark eyes with white dots. He/she wears a long black old-style robes with a high white collar and cuffs, and black slipper-like shoes. This is Crona.

 **DWMA Student**

 **Crona**

Crona stares at the bandits with a slightly worried expression, "So many bandits... I don't know how to deal with these many bandits..." Crona stated. Crona then brought out a large dark broadsword before swinging it with all his/her might, unleashing a powerful dark-colored soul wavelength towards the bandits, knocking them all out. Crona tilted his/her head, "Guess... that'll do... for now..." Crona stated.

Behind Crona, we see Robin surrounded by many bandits. Robin then crosses her arms, "Mil Fluer - Gigantesco Mano!" she stated as she sprouted thousands of arms, creating two gigantic limbs. The gigantic limbs then began to swat every bandits in the way like flies, sending them flying back to the forest. Robin let's out a giggle.

Meanwhile, a sword was flung towards Kevin. Kevin saw this and caught it, he then uses his Matter Absorption, absorbing the metal from the sword which then coats his entire body with silver metal, "All right!" he exclaimed pounding his fist together. He charges forward before making a big leap, as he descends downwards he punches the ground hard creating a massive impact that sends his targets flying towards different directions.

Meanwhile, a young girl confidently marches her way towards a group of bandits. The girl has a petite figure with a long, pink hair tied up with a clip and has pink eyes. She is currently wearing a very, very skimpy outfit which consists of black thigh highs, pink high heels, shoulder pieces that cover the upper part of her breasts, a small black patch over her groin, and three bone-like decorations on her bare midriff. On her head is a tall conductor's hat with a large skull on the front - in this form, the skull's teeth resemble piano keys. The back of the uniform features a sleeker version of a flight pack, but with a black and gold color scheme and slightly smaller engines. This is Nonon Jakuzure.

 **Nudist Beach Operative**

 **Nonon Jakuzure**

Nonon flew upwards using her flight pack, she then aimed her flight pack towards another group of bandits. She let's out a smirk, "Take this!" she exclaimed as her flight pack fires out, a powerful musical beams at the bandits, blasting them away. Nonon let's out chuckle, "That'll teach you from messing with us!" she claimed.

Meanwhile, a young woman charges towards another group of bandits. The young woman has a slender figure and a rather large bust, she has a thigh-length black hair and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white blazer jacket over a white dress shirt with a black necktie, white skirt and white thigh-high boots. This is Satsuki Kiryuin.

 **Nudist Beach Operative**

 **Satsuki Kiryuin**

Satsuki brought out two weapons, a long blade and a short blade, she then swung bought of her weapons unleashing a powerful gust of wind towards the bandits which sends them flying out of her sight. Satsuki let's out a hum, "Mm-hmm... looks like I'm getting used with this new ability of mine." she admitted.

Meanwhile, Gaara was surrounded by another group of bandits, "Get him!" a bandit shouted as they charges towards him with their weapons drawn out. They brought down their weapons but Gaara suddenly coated himself with sands, shielding himself from their attacks, "What the?!" the bandit exclaimed in shock.

"Move." Gaara muttered before waving his hands as a large wave of sands crashes towards the bandits, washing them away to nowhere.

"What the heck are these people?!" a bandit shouted.

"Retreat! Retreat!" another bandit yelled.

"It's over! We have lost! AAAAAHH!" another bandit cried.

And with that, the bandits retreated back to the forest in fear and defeat.

Yukino then let's out a sigh, "That takes care of that." she stated.

Kevin then checks on his watch, "Men... what a way to waste our time." he grumbled.

Gaara nodded, "Indeed." he replied in agreement, "But I suggest that we find a place to rest for a bit before we continue on our way towards the town of Magnolia." he suggested earning a nod from everyone.

"Sounds good to me." Ban replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the team arrived at the town of Magnolia. The team then made their way towards the Fairy Tail Guild and much to their surprise, they were greeted by am extremely, short old man.

The short old man has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair, and also has a thick white mustache. He is currently wearing a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat, and boots. This is Makarov Dreyar.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Master**

 **Makarov Dreyar**

"Greetings team." Makarov greeted with a smile, "Mario has informed me about your arrival.'' he claimed.

"Greetings to you as well, Master Makarov." Gaara greeted back with a bow as his teammates followed suit.

Makarov casually waves his hands, "Don't be so formal, young man." he replied, "Now do please come in, I believe we have a lot to discuss while waiting for young Erza's team to arrived.'' he stated.

Gaara nodded, "Much appreciated." he replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. Chapter 5

Our chapter starts in a city called Citrus City located somewhere in Ultimate State of America, the city is filled with large buildings and is crowded with busy people, so walking in the streets is proven to be difficult.

The best way to avoid the streets is traverse through one building to another... and that's what this two factions are doing right now.

Currently, we see a group getting chased by another group, as they jumped on one building to another.

The first group known as the Citrus City Parkour Thieves. A notorious local thieves that causes trouble and thievery all around the city and uses their parkour talents to get away.

The second group is called the Super Sixth Squad, the group as the name suggests, is the sixth team formed from Neo-City's Heroes Coalition and is currently led by a blue hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog.

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic is a thin anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six long quills on the back of his head, two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail. Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands and a brown scarf around his neck.

"Okay gang! HQ told us to capture this chums at all cost! So feel free to run wild!" Sonic advised as he dashes forward, leaving a blue trail behind before tripping one crook and uses a grapple to capture the hooligan.

 **(Sonic the Hedgehog(2006) Theme - His World by Zebrahead)**

And with that, the chase goes on.

As two hooligans runs and jump, they were being chased a young man flying in the air. The young man was tall and muscular with a slicked-back, black spiky hair and dark eyes. He is currently wearing an orange gii over a dark-blue muscle shirt tied by a dark-blue sash around his waist, orange pants and dark-blue boots. This is Son Gohan.

 **Saiyan**

 **Son Gohan**

Gohan charges forward as the two hooligans fires their gun at him, Gohan dodges their shots and quickly got in between them, Gohan punches the first hooligan on the face before kicking the second one on the backside of his head, knocking them out. Gohan then uses a grapple to tie them up.

Meanwhile, another pair of hooligans jumps towards another building, their path was blocked by a tall, muscular man. "This is far as you can go." the man said proudly with his arms crossed. The man has a blonde hair and mustache, and has blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless armor over a sleeveless purple shirt with a high-collar, black pants and silver-iron boots. This is Escanor.

 **Seven Deadly Sin's Sin of Pride**

 **Escanor**

The hooligans then attacks him with a baseball bat and a crowbar but Escanor simply grabs their weapons and throws them away, "Time to face judgement.'' he said. But rather than using his weapon, Escanor smashes his arm at the hooligans with such force that it send them flying in the air, forcing Gohan to catch them, "Ah... I forgot that they're normal humans... oh well." he said with a shrug.

"Escanor! A little help!" a voice called from above. Escanor looks up to see another anthropomorphic hedgehog named Amy Rose falling down towards him.

 **Amy Rose**

Amy is a pink-furred anthropomorphic hedgehog with green eyes and peach skin on her muzzle and arms. Unlike other hedgehogs, her spines are not spiky in appearance but are rather worn down like that of ordinary hair, somewhat resembling a bob cut. Amy wears a red, sleeveless dress with white trims, tall red boots with a white stripe down the center and white cuffs, a red hairband, and white wrist-length gloves with gold bracelets for cuffs.

Escanor held his right hand out and Amy landed on his palm, Escanor then throws Amy towards a pair hooligan from a distance. As Amy was flung towards her targets, she brought out her Piko Piko Hammer, "Take this!" she shouted before whacking the hooligans with her weapon, knocking them out cold and silly. Gohan then appears before her, catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks." Amy said in gratitude as Gohan gave her a thumbs-up.

Meanwhile as more hooligans continues to rub away, we see a young man watching them from another building with narrowed eyes. The young man has a muscular build, a fluffy, curly hair, dark eyes and a long nose. He wears an orange open jacket with a ring of circles on the arms and a red cap which has a pointy stub on the end, a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots. This is Usopp.

 **Straw Hat Pirate**

 **Usopp**

Usopp quickly brought out his weapon Kuro Kabuto and began to fire Pop Greens towards the creatures. Seconds later, dozens of large Venus Flytraps emerges from the ground and began to ensnare every hooligans with it's mouth and vines. Usopp then fires another Pop Greens to the ground and stalks of bamboo shoots up from the ground, catching some hooligans by their shirt and lifting them up high. Usopp then pulls out a red circular object from his pocket before using his weapon to sling it in the middle of creatures, this was then followed by a mild explosion, blowing the hooligans to different directions.

"Oh yeah!" Usopp cheered.

Meanwhile, we see another group of hooligans jumping on another building but unbeknownst to them, Gohan is seen flying above carrying a todder-sized creature in his arms.

"Are you ready, Chopper?'' Gohan asked.

The creature named Chopper nodded, "Drop me." he replied.

 **Straw Hat Pirate**

 **Chopper Tony Tony**

Chopper is a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid with brown fur, dark eyes, a blue nose and large antlers. He wears a shirt with a green-lined collar, then a bigger one with giant sleeves that is light blue with dark blue liners.

Gohan then drops Chopper towards the hooligans, Chopper then transforms his entire body into a large, bull of fur, he then hits the ground before bouncing around in different directions, knocking every hooligans around the area while Gohan would use a grapple to capture them.

Meanwhile, we see a young man, a small cat with wings and a girl chasing after another group of hooligans. This are Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily and Levy McGarden.

 **Fairy Tail Mage**

 **Gajeel Redfox**

Gajeel is a tall, muscular young man with a long, black spiky hair and has red eyes. His face is covered by numerous rounds studs, three above each of his eyes, four around the bridge of his nose and one on his chin. He is currently wearing wears a dark blue trench coat, whose tail reaching down to his upper calves, with a green short-sleeved shirt worn under it, while retaining the pants, and studded boots, gloves, belt and wristbands. He also wears a dark yellow bandanna on his forehead.

 **Fairy Tail Mage & Exceed**

Lily a small, bipedal black cat with round ears. He has a white muzzle, small red eyes, and a scar running down across his left eye. He wears green pants, blue socks and brown shoes.

 **Fairy Tail Mage**

 **Levy McGarden**

Levy is a petite teenage girl of a slender build, she has a shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head, and brown eyes. She is currently a yellowish-orange shoulderless dress with white ribbons, and red sandals.

Lily was carrying Gajeel as Levy quickly uses her right hand to write the word " _Oil_ " in the air causing extensive amounts of black oil to gush out of the word, this immobilized the hooligans movement, "Gajeel! Do it!" she called out.

Lily then drops Gajeel down in front of the helpless hooligans, he then took a deep breath gathering Magic Power in his mouth, "Iron Dragon's... ROAAARR!" the bellowed as he unleashes a gray-colored powerful tornado towards the hooligans, knocking them all down to sweet unconsciousness.

"Yatta! We did it!" Levy cheered.

"Impressive." Lily complimented.

Gajeel let's out a snort, "Cheh! They're not even that tough.'' he said with his arms crossed.

Meanwhile, we see a red biplane chasing after another group of hooligans at another building. The plane has two occupants, an anthropomorphic fox and a humanized tin-can, this are Miles "Tails" Prower and Alphonse Elric.

 **Miles "Tails" Prower**

Tails is a young, anthropomorphic fox cub with a unique mutation of two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also has blue eyes. Typically, his attire consists simply of white gloves with black rings around the wrist and red shoes with white toes.

 **State Alchemist**

 **Alphonse Elric**

Alphonse a tall person whom's entire body is covered with a bluish-silver gunmetal steel armored body.

The biplane then flew pass ahead their targets as Tails then turns to Alphonse from his seat, "Let's do this, Al!" he exclaimed.

Alphonse nodded as he jumps off the biplane before landing down on the rooftop in ease and in front of the hooligans whom stopped running. Alphonse then clasps his hands together creating a spark before placing his hands on the ground. Suddenly the rooftop shook as a large box-like wall sprouts out from the ground, trapping the hooligans on the process.

Meanwhile, Tails fires several missiles towards a few hooligans that got away, the missiles then hatches into large-ass nets, catching every hooligans in ease.

As the remaining hooligans tries to run away, then stopped and tripped by a blue blur, said blue blur was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, "Ya punks ain't going anywhere!" he said with a grin. Sonic then began to circle around the hooligans in extreme speed while creating a blue tornado that sends the criminals flying to the air. Sonic stops running and turns to Alphonse from the distance, "Al!" he called getting his teammate's attention. Sonic then curls himself into a ball and launches himself towards Alphonse. The State Alchemist saw this and quickly kicks Sonic's circular form to the sky, the blue hedgehog began to hit every hooligans like a pinball, knocking them all out.

Sonic then drops down on the ground with ease as the hooligans drops down behind him one by one, "Oh yeah~ That's how you beat the bad guys!" he claimed with a grin as he smugly rubs a thumb under his nose.

"That was amazing, Sonic! You make me more in love with you!" Amy cheered as she tackles Sonic down with a tight hug.

"Aaaaak! Amy! Let go of me!" Sonic exclaimed as he tries pry Amy off of him.

"Get a room, you two!" Gajeel, of all people, shouted as everyone burst into laughter, much to their leader's chagrin.

Meanwhile, Escanor and Gohan are rounding up every hooligans that they captured in the middle of the rooftop.

"Is that everyone?'' Escanor asked as he crosses his arms.

Gohan nodded, "We got all fifty-five members of the Citrus City Parkour Thieves." he replied, "This city will be free from thievery unless another criminal group appeared.'' he stated.

"Then we'll be ready to stop them." Escanor said.

Gohan then got into communicator, "Hey, Yuuji!" he called, "Mission Accomplished! Please send the police here immediately." he stated.

 _"Good work, team!"_ the voice of Yuuji replied, _"The police are there way. After that, you're free to return in Neo-City, report and to relax."_ he advised.

Gohan nodded, "Copy that.'' he said ending the call. "Though... it might take a while before we get back though." he said rubbing the back of his head as he and Escanor watches Amy happily cuddling the annoyed Sonic.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	6. Chapter 6

We start the story at a neighboring city called Magnum City, which is East from Neo-City, the city can be considered a futuristic version of Chicago, Illinois and Washington, DC. Supposedly, the city should be filled with busy people whop does nothing but work (basically this city is pretty boring), however the city is empty of people as they were evacuated earlier today.

Why? Neo-City got an intel from a very reliable source that Magnum City will be filled by Emotionless and while the attack will be inevitable, it gave the city's officials the headstart to evacuate every people from the city. Meanwhile, Neo-City sends two teams to take care of the hostile invaders.

The two teams are called The Mighty Never Kneel and The Flaming Honor.

On top of one building, we see two young men looking down the streets looking out for the hostile invaders.

The first young man was slightly short with round green eyes, messy, dark green hair with black shadows and four symmetrical freckles underneath both cheeks. He is currently wearing a a dark green full-body unitard with the same red boots and elbow pads. The knee pads have been extended to his legs and reach up to his thighs. His mask with the long ear-like protrusions have been shortened and his hair is shown in the back of the mask. His new gloves are tinted beige, and have blue stripes decorating them. His respirator is now metal, diamond-shaped, and has two holes on the top and bottom, left to right. This is Izuku Midoriya.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Izuku Midoriya**

The second young man was taller with a short hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and red on his left, possesses heterochromia which causes his left eye to be turquoise and his right eye to be gray. He is currently wearing a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, a silver-colored combat vest, and white boots. He also wears a belt with metal capsules. This is Shoto Todoroki.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Shoto Todoroki**

As they kept looking around, Shoto noticed Izuku looking around anxiously, "Nervous?'' he asked.

Izuku let's out a sigh, "Yeah. This is definitely the toughest mission the higher-ups gave to us and the level of this mission is more dire compare to our previous lighter missions." he stated.

Shoto nodded in understanding, "I see. I understood as I feel the same thing." he admitted, "This mission is indeed more perilous... especially the fact that only we need to eliminate every Emotionless, we need to protect that place." he stated.

Izuku turns around and stares at a huge factory from the distance, "Yeah. We also need to protect that Nuclear Factory at all cost." he replied.

Shoto crosses his arms, "If the Emotionless gets inside the factory, it'll be the end of this city." he said, "As grim as it sounds, this city will become a lot more dead looking if ever that happen.'' he stated.

"I still can't believe the Global Leadership Council allowed this city to build something like that.'' Izuku said in disdain.

"I agree with you." Shoto replied, "But that is something out of jurisdiction, so all we can do right now is to follow protocol." he stated.

Izuku let's out another sigh while shaking his head, "I guess so." he said.

Suddenly, a large red vortex appeared in the middle of the streets catching both Izuku and Shoto's attentions, and out came a large swarm of Emotionless whom all let out a screeching-nasal roar.

"Looks like our guests of honors has arrived." Shoto quipped.

Izuku placed a hand on his communicator, "All right teams! Get in to position!" he called, "We follow orders! Take down every Emotionless and protect this city at the same time!" he stated.

Suddenly, both Izuku and Shoto leaps off the building and landed safely on the ground, they were then followed by eighteen individuals which includes a 30 feet tall giantess. Both teams got into a fighting position as they stood on the Emotionless' way.

"Let's go, everyone!" Izuku shouted as he and everyone charges towards their targets.

 **(Play My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run)**

The first to strike was a young boy. He has brown eyes and untidy brown hair, which he keeps out of his face with a bandana bearing the Hikari family symbol. His upper-body attire consists of a white long-sleeved shirt with black squares on the elbows under an orange vest. From the waist down, he wears black shorts with yellow stripes on the sides, black ankle-socks, and orange shoes with black stripes. He carries detachable roller blades that allow him to instantly modify his shoes. He will often be seen with his backpack. This Netto Hikari also known as Lan.

 **Netto "Lan" Hikari**

Lan brought two small handblasters and began to shoot a lot of emotionless, blasting their heads to pieces. Unbeknownst to him, a few Emotionless are coming at him from behind but fortunately for him, a large man drops down behind him, catching his attention.

The large man has a light-blue buzzcut hair, dark eyes, a metal nose and a very angular chin. His shoulders, torso, and arms are twice larger, and with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance, but inside of his huge arms has a set of normal-sized robotic hands. He wears a metal rigged suspenders. His elbows has large, light blue hinges, his shoulders with a large red ball and socket joint with "BF-37" written on them, and his forearms with large, light blue cubes, with his trademark star tattoo being split by an edge. His forearms also have hair on them even though they are clearly robotic, and his large robot hands can even wear gloves. He wears a red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt and red swim briefs. This is Franky.

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Franky**

Franky then a circle shape gesture with both of his hands, he then charges a light inside of it, "Franky Radical Beam!" he yelled as he shoots outa powerful laser beam towards the creatures, creating a massive explosion and burning the creatures in the process, Franky then turns to Lan, "You better keep your guard up all the time, kid." he advised.

Lan rubs the back of his head, "Noted... and thanks." he replied with a sheepish grin.

As the two charges forward, we see another young man, a few inches behind them fighting a group of Emotionless. The young man has a black bowl-cut style hair, dark round eyes and a bushy eyebrows. He wears a green jumpsuit underneath a dark-green flak jacket, along with an orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers. This is Rock Lee.

 **Konoha Ninja**

 **Rock Lee**

Lee fought his targets with extreme speed and intensity that it's hard to follow by the normal eyes. Lee punches, kicks, elbows and knees his target to whatever part of the creature's body he sees. He then got in front of one Emotionless and began to unleash a series of powerful punches before uppercutting the creature, beheading it at the process.

Then a shadow looms over Lee but he never bothered to look up as he continues to fight against his target. The shadow which is obviously belong to the thirty feet tall giantess. She has a purple eyes and a medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin tails, and has a well-endowed and curvaceous body. She is wearing a short-sleeved one-piece orange suit, boots with five crossed laces that extend almost up to her knees, and two finger-less gauntlets of a blue-grey leathery material covered in shiny steel stud. This is Diane.

 **Seven Deadly Sin's Sin of Envy**

 **Diane**

Due to her massive stature, taking down targets is easy for Diane. She just literally kicks some Emotionless like some sort of football, swats aerial-based Emotionless with her arms and would stomp Emotionless on the street like cockroaches.

Meanwhile in the sky, we see a battle going on with team members flying while fighting against aerial-based Emotionless.

One of them is a young girl with a dark-blue waist-length hair tied in pigtails with red ribbons, and has brown eyes. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks and brown shoes. This is Wendy Marvel.

 **Fairy Tail Member**

 **Wendy Marvell**

Carrying Wendy from behind was a small, white anthropomorphic cat with a large wings and brown eyes. She wears a green blazer jacket over a white dress shirt and black tie and black skirt. This is Carla.

 **Fairy Tail Member and Exceed**

 **Carla**

Alongside Wendy and Carla is a young-looking(?) boy. He has a short brown hair, a high forehead, thin eyebrows, and brownish-orange eyes. He wears a long orange and aqua sweatshirt with a hood and navy blue sleeves, quarter-length navy blue pants, and short boots with large buttons matching his hoodie. He also carries a green leopard pattern pillow. This is King.

 **Seven Deadly Sins' Sin of Sloth**

 **King**

King then brought out his weapon, Chastiefol and pointed it towards his targets. He then began to levitate objects from the streets, (mostly debris caused by Diane) before launching a multiple projectiles towards his targets, taking them down one by one.

Meanwhile, Wendy and Carla has their eyes set on another group of aerial-based Emotionless. "Time to take them out, Wendy!" Carla exclaimed.

Wendy nodded as she took a deep breath, "Sky Dragon's... BREATH!" she shouted as she breathes out a powerful hurricane-like blast, decimating every targets coming towards her.

Meanwhile back down in the streets, we see a young woman getting chased by a large mammoth-shaped Emotionless. She has a long, waist-length blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and has brown eye. She wears a yellow frilly tube top that exposes her belly-button, a gray skirt with a brown belt and whip dangling on her sides, and black laced sandals. This is Lucy Heartfilia.

 **Fairy Tail Mage**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

"Kyahahahahaha!" Lucy cried in panic, "Someone help me!" she shouted as she continues to run.

"Jesus! Goddammit! Try calling out your summoning thingies and help yourself!" Franky shouted.

Lucy then pulls out a key and pointed it at the creature, "Come forth! Sagittarius!" she called.

And with a bright light, a man in an absurd attire appeared. The man is a tall, black-haired and lanky man sporting a horse costume. Horse costume aside, Sagittarius's attire consists of a green shirt with yellow trims followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills. This is Sagittarius.

 **Celestial Spirit**

 **Sagittarius**

"Moshi Moshi!" Sagittarius greeted with a serious face and a salute.

"Help me get that thing!" Lucy ordered pointing her finger at the Emotionless.

Sagittarius nodded, "Moshi Moshi! Will do!" he replied before taking out his weapon, a bow and arrow, before unleashing a burning arrow towards the creature, hitting it on the chest before it exploded to pieces, "It's done, moshi moshi!" he declared with a salute.

"Thank you very much, Sagittarius!" Lucy said in gratitude.

"Moshi Moshi!" Sagittarius replied with a salute.

"What the hell are you saluting for?!" Franky, Lan and Lee shouted at Sagittarius.

Meanwhile, a large muscular man is barreling through another group of Emotionless. The man has tan skin tone, has a wavy-white spiky hair and has dark eyes. He wears a purple open jacket with white linings, dark pants and brown shoes. This is Elfman Strauss.

 **Fairy Tail Mage**

 **Elfman Strauss**

Elfman charges forward swinging his large arms hitting every creatures in front of him, sending them flying. Elfman then grabs one Emotionless by the waist before giving a hard-hitting German Suplex on the pavement.

Behind him, we see a young woman facing another group of Emotionless. The young woman is slim with an above average height, and has a long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She wears a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. This is Mirajane Strauss.

 **Fairy Tail Mage**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

Mirajane then outstretch her hands forward, "Dream Knock!" she shouted. Suddenly, her palm unleashes a bubble-like bullets towards the creatures, upon contact with her attack, her targets was put to sleep prompting Elfman, Franky, Lan and Lee to finish the defenseless creatures.

A few distance from Mirajane, another young woman is fighting another group of Emotionless. The young woman has a petite frame, she has a short white hair and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a blue and black striped 2-piece halter bikini while in this state. She also sport feline ears, nose, whiskers, a blue choker that has a round bell on it, and a long tail. This is Lisanna Strauss.

 **Fairy Tail Mage**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

Lisanna charges forward and using her claws, she unleashes a powerful fury of swipes, slicing and ripping her targets apart.

Behind her, we see a red anthropomorphic animal brawling against an Emotionless. The anthropomorphic animal has a red fur that covers most of his body, peach skin on his muzzle, a white crescent-shaped patch of fur on his chest, and purple eyes. He also has seven dreadlock-like spines on his head and a medium-sized tail. He wears red and yellow shoes, each with green cuffs and a grey, sextuple-bolted plate on top. He also wears white, mittens-like gloves with sock-like cuffs and two spiked knuckles on each hand. Both his gloves are quite large. This is Knuckles the Echidna.

 **Knuckles the Echidna**

Knuckles bashes his erm... right knuckle towards the creature's jaw before following it with his left, and then finishing it with a powerful uppercut, beheading his target, "Oh yeah!" he shouted in glee.

Then a young man ran past Knuckles. The young man has a bird-shaped head, spiky "hair", red eyes and a short yellow beak. He wears a red choker, a dark cloak and clothes that cover his body from the neck down and black boots. This is Fumikage Tokoyami.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami**

Fumikage then charges towards several Emotionless, "Dark Shadow!" he commanded as the sentient being charges forward tackling down a mid-size creature, "Black Ankh!" he ordered as Dark Shadow equips itself to his body like an armor, "Piercing Claw of Dusk!" he bellowed as he shoots out Dark Shadow's claw in great speed hitting many Emotionlesss on it's path, the claw then grabs a much larger Emotionless before slamming it down on smaller creatures, destroying them completely.

Meanwhile, two girls and a boy are currently fighting another group of Emotionless.

The first girl has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes which seem to be able to change length and control at will. She wears a black jacket, long peach-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves. This is Kyouka Jirou.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Kyouka Jirou**

The second girl has a long, dark sea-green hair which she ties in a bow on her back. She has very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. She wears a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. She also wears goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog-like design. Despite her boots being shaped like frog feet, she does have ten toes. This is Tsuyu Asui.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Tsuyu Asui**

The boy has a blond hair with black, lightning-shaped strokes, and small thin eyebrows. He wears a black jacket, that he wears open, with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, a belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg, and a headset. This is Denki Kaminari.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Denki Kaminari**

Tsuyu uses her long tongue as a whip in tripping down a group of creatures while Kyouka unleashes a powerful noise coming from her stereo-boots pinning the creatures down on the ground. Denki then finishes their targets by unleashing a powerful electric shock, blasting the creatures to dust.

Meanwhile a tall young man charges towards a much more larger Emotionless. His face wasn't shown as he wears a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of silver-colored armor, including a silver-colored helmet, a metal mask with holes that covers his entire face except his eyes, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows. This is Tenya Iida.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Tenya Iida**

Tenya charges forward with incredible speed, "GRAAAAAGH!" he bellowed before unleashing an explosive kick towards his target, sending the creature towards a building, killing it.

From his back, we see a young girl fending off an Emotionless. She has a fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She is currently wearing a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. This is Ochako Uraraka.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Ochako Uraraka**

Ochako began to use her Quirk by pressing her fingers together, collecting a large quantity of the surrounding destruction, she lifted the rubbles up in the air before sending down a deadly meteor of rubbles towards a group of creatures, decimating them in the process.

Meanwhile behind her, we see a young woman fighting off an Emotionless. The young woman is tall with a curvaceous figure, has a cat shaped onyx colored eyes and long black hair. Her hair is normally tied into a spiky ponytail, and she has bangs on the right side of her face. She wears a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sports a gold utility belt that matches a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. This leaves much of Momo's skin exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well. This is Momo Yaoyorozu.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu**

Momo quickly uses her Quirk as she materializes a long staff made of concrete from her left arm. She quickly swung her weapon at one creature on the neck, decapitating it, she then attacks another one by thrusting her weapon towards it's chest before finishing it with a swift kick.

Shoto charges towards another group of Emotionless by activating one of his two Quirks, creating ice on the ground as he skates his way towards his targets. Shoto them slams his palms on the ground creating spikes of ice, impaling several creatures and encasing some in thick ice before smashing them with a kick.

Meanwhile, Izuki made a beeline towards an unsuspecting Emotionless before delivering a powerful punch on it's mid-section bringing it down on the ground, Izuku then stood up, "OOOOOHHH!" he let's out a loud howl with his arms stretched wide open. Then another creature charges at him swing it's claws but Izuku ducks down as green sparks surges through his arm, "Detroit... SMAAASSHH!" he roared before delivering a powerful uppercut towards his target, the impact of his strike was so strong that it causes a massive amount of wind pressure sending several Emotionless flying.

After an hour of fighting, every Emotionless were defeated as the two teams regroup in the middle of streets. Lan, Diane, King, Wendy & Carla, Lucy along with Sagittarius, Fumikage, Tsuyu, Ochako and Tenya stood behind Izuku while Franky, Lee, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Kyouka, Denki, Knuckles and Momo stood behind Shoto.

"Great work teams! City is now safe from the invaders." Izuku praised, "Though I'm reluctant to call it much of a success after the mess we created in this city.'' he admitted referring at the messed up streets.

Shoto let's out a small laugh, "It'll be fine, the Bearpenters will fix this place in an instant.'' he stated.

Izuku nodded as he got into his communication device, "Hello. Izuku here." he called, "The city is safe." he said, "Yep! Mission Accomplished." he declared with a smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

One evening at an unnamed city somewhere in Ultimate State of America, we go to a warehouse located at a harbor. Inside we see a crime syndicate preparing themselves for their attacks, some are cleaning their guns and knives, some are counting their money while others talks about how many people they should kill.

Then all of a sudden...

 **BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

... the left side of the warehouse exploded creating a large hole on the wall, much to the criminal's shock.

"W-What the fuck is going on?!" the leader of the crime syndicate exclaimed in shock.

Then a young man enters through the wall, "CFFB Flying Bears... you're jig is up!" he claimed. The young man has a dark-spiky hair and has blue eyes. He wears a red lightweight leather jacket over a white t-shirt, dark-blue jeans, red & white rubber shoes and yellow sunglasses. This is Travis Touchdown.

 **Assassin**

 **Travis Touchdown**

Travis looks at the leader with a mocking grin, "Your plan of assaulting this city's Mayor and his families ain't gonna happen.'' he claimed.

"You bastard! Who the fuck are you?!" the leader demanded in anger.

Travis' mock grin grew even larger, "Who the fuck am I?'' he asked back, "Don't you mean... who the fuck we are?'' he clarified as nine persons enters through the hole, "And we? We are Team Extreme." he declared before pointing his beam-katana at the criminals, "And we're going to take you all down.'' he claimed.

And with that, the team charges towards the criminals.

 **(Play No More Heroes 2 OST - It's Kill or Be Killed ~Destro Resort~)**

As the criminals began to shoot their weapons at them, each team members went ahead towards random targets.

Two young women charges at one criminal. The first young woman was slim with an ample bust and tan skin. She has a long mid-length brown hair and has brown eyes. She wears a white shirt that exposed her abdomen and forearms, a black bra, brown pants and sandals. This is Cana Alberona.

 **Fairy Tail Mage**

 **Cana Alberona**

The second young woman has a pink skin tone, dark eyes with yellow irises, and has an unruly, short pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head. She wears a purple and turquoise camouflage skintight bodysuit and a tan vest with white fur on the collar, purple and white boots and a white mask. This is Mina Ashido.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Mina Ashido**

Mina uses her Quirk creating an acid wall protecting her and Cana from the barrage of bullets, Cana then brought out several colored magic-enhanced cards, "Card Volley!" she shouted as she launches the cards towards the criminals like shurikens and upon hitting the ground, the cards exploded sending the men flying towards different directions. One men tried to run but was knocked down when Mina kicks him at the back of his head.

Meanwhile a young girl is seen taking cover behind a makeshift barricade as the criminals tries to shoot her. The young girl has a dark-blue hair tied in two buns and has deep-blue eyes. She wears a short aquamarine dress that only reaches past her waist. She has garters of the same color with dark blue lacing on her arms and left leg. She has a choker, the same color as her outfit, with a pendant hangs off of. She has blue gloves, and ankle boots. She has a dark blue feathered tail and wings. This is Minto Aizawa.

 **Mew Mew**

 **Minto Aizawa**

Minto then stood up from her hiding place with a bow in hand, she then powers up a magical arrow, "Take this!" she yelled unleashing the arrow towards the criminals, blasting them away to unconsciousness.

Meanwhile two young men are seen busy fighting a group of knife wielding criminals. The first young man has short blue hair and has eyes. He wears a white uniform with a furred high-collar and spiky shoulder pads, white trousers with a belt bag wrapped around his waist and white shoes. This Houka Inumuta.

 **Nudist Beach Operative**

 **Houka Inumuta**

The second young man has messy dark-green hair and green eyes, and wears glasses. He wears a green track jacket over a white shirt, green track pants, slippers, and green & white bandana mask. This is Uzu Sanageyama.

 **Nudist Beach Operative**

 **Uzu Sanageyama**

Uzu swung his bokken towards five criminals knocking them all out in an instant, then one criminal charges towards him with a knife but Uzu easily knocks him down with a single swing of his weapon. Meanwhile, another criminal attacks Houka but the blue-haired caught his arm, twisting it before knocking the criminal down with a single kick at the back of his head.

"Nice." Uzu praised, "Your hand-to-hand combat skills is getting better as time goes." he stated with a grin.

Houka tips his glasses, "Guess my training has payed off." he replied with a smile.

Meanwhile another young man is facing another group of criminals. The young man has a spiky green hair with a sharp dark eyes. He wears a white dress shirt, brown shorts, black shoes and an furred arm accessory with red beads. This is Kousek Ueki.

 **Celestial Being & Power User**

 **Kouseke Ueki**

As the men fires their guns at Kouseke, the green-haired boy rolls over the floor for cover, he then pulls a plastic bottle when his hand & the bottle glowed brightly, the bottle then transforms into large tree trunk, much to the men's shock. Kouseke wasted no time charging towards and swung the large trunk, hitting the men and knocking them out unconscious.

Behind him, we see another group of men firing their guns as two girls charges towards them. The first one was a petite girl with a waist-length silver hair and has golden eyes. She wears a light-brown blazer jacket over a white dress shirt and yellow ribbon tie, dark-blue skirt, white socks and brown shoes. This is Kanade Tachibana.

 **Tenshi**

 **Kanade Tachibana**

The second girl has a magenta-purple colored hair and sea green-colored eyes. She is always wearing a headband with a mint ribbon hanging on the right side of her head. She wears a white polo shirt under a sandy brown blazer and a short black pleated skirt along, black thigh-highs and black shoes. This is Yuri Nakamura.

 **SSS Brigade Leader**

 **Yuri Nakamura**

Both Kanade and Yuri charges towards their targets while dodging bullets at the same time. Kanade then transforms her hands into blade before crossing it with each other, "Howling." she said. Then all of a sudden a powerful high-frequency, high-amplitude sound waves was unleashed towards the criminals, the sound was enough to make them faint.

Unbeknownst to Kanade, a man was about to sneak up on her but was quickly dealt when Yuri came and knocks him down by smashing the butt of her gun at the back of his head.

Kanade turns to her, "Thank you." she said with a smile.

"No problem.'' Yuri replied with a thumbs-up.

Meanwhile, a young man wildly charges towards another group of criminals. The young man has an average height, with ash blond, spiky hair and sharp red eyes. He wears a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders his shirt collar. His costume also has a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards. Underneath those guards are black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. He wears a hero mask that has large, flare-shaped cloth. This is Katsuki Bakugo.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Katsuki Bakugo**

"TAKE THIS YOU, SHITHEADS!" Katsuki roared as he punches a floor where the criminals stood, this was then followed by a powerful explosion, blasting the criminals away with second degree burns on their bodies, fortunately they survived. "HAHAHAHA! Bow down to the leader of Team Extreme!" he declared in glee.

"You're not the leader of this team, Bakugo! Stop being an overachiever!" Yuri exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki snapped as he punches another criminal which led to another explosion.

Meanwhile, the leader of the crime syndicate was sweating like bullets as he watches his men gets taken down one by one. He was about to fled when Travis got on his way.

"Where do you think your going?'' Travis asked with a raised eyebrow.

The leader gritted his teeth, "You bastards! You all ruined our preparation for tonight's assassination!" he exclaimed in anger, "But no matter! Another part of my syndicate will continue our plans, the Mayor and his family will be assassinated tonight!" he declared.

Travis rolled his eyes, "Puh-lease. You know nothing about assassination.'' he insulted, "Besides... another team is on their way to stop them, so your plans will fail nonetheless." he stated.

"W-What?" the leader muttered in shock.

Travis then swung his beam-katana, "You know... killing someone is out of the Heroes Coalition's Codes, However, there are a few exceptions that were allowed to kill a certain target.'' he stated.

"What are you gonna do to me? Kill me..." the leader said in fear.

Travis swung his beam-katana towards the leader, decapitating him as blood shots out from his neck, "I'm an assassin. So, of course, I will." he said as the headless body went limp to the floor.

After the battle, the team are seen outside the warehouse. Uzu, Houka and Kouseke are busy tying up the criminals while Minto and Mina are having a conversation.

As for Katsuki...

"TEME! HAND OVER THE LEADERSHIP ROLE TO ME!" Katsuki demanded.

"We don't make decisions here, Bakugo! Travis is our leader and nothing is going to change that!" Yuri argued.

"THEN HAVE HIM STEP DOWN!" Katsuki demanded.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Yuri yelled.

Meanwhile, Travis is talking to his communication device, "Yep! We took out the first crime syndicate, Terrence. The other team will take down the second one soon. Okay, I'll call you again." he said before hanging up.

"Hey, Travis!" Cana called, "Want to have a drink after this?" she suggested.

Travis smirked, "A drink? Sure!" he replied, "I could use some fine alcohol for tonight." he claimed.

"Then were off to AniManga Cafe after this then!" Cana cheered.

Kanade then walks towards Yuri, "You think the other team can stop the other crime syndicate?'' she asked.

Yuri smiled, "Don't worry. The other team can take care of their own." she replied, "They have a pretty awesome leader to begin with." she claimed.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	8. Chapter 8

At the same evening at the unnamed city somewhere in Ultimate State of America, we go to a warehouse hidden somewhere in the city. Inside we see a crime syndicate running around with the looks of panic spread across their faces.

Tonight was supposed to be the tonight, where they alongside another crime syndicate would kill the city's Mayor and his/her families. However, when news broke out that their partners were taken down by a group of heroes, they soon realized that whoever took down their partners will come after them next.

"Boss! What should we do now?!" an underling asked in fear.

The leader gritted his teeth, "Stand in your grounds.'' he replied, "If those heroes are coming here to take us down, then we'll shall fight them, kill them and carry on with our plans." he stated.

Before anyone could respond the walls from the left side of the warehouse exploded creating a large hole, much to the criminal's shock and horror. Then out came from the hole are ten individuals led by a young man.

The young man has an orange-red hair tied by a blue forehead protector and has blue eyes. He wears a blue armored-mantle with golden linings over a black shirt while being underneath a blue cape, white pants, blue boots and blue fingerless gloves. This is Roy.

 **Mercenary**

 **Roy**

"You bastards! Are you the ones who took down our partners?!" the leader demanded in anger.

Roy shrugs his shoulders, "No. Our friends took them down." he replied, "Now... if you don't want to end up like your partners. Then I suggest that you surrender now or else, we do it the hard way.'' he stated.

"Men! Aim your guns at them! Kill them and don't let any of them alive!" the leader ordered hysterically as his men aims their guns at Roy and his team.

Roy shook his head, "Hard way it is then." he grumbled as he brought out his sword. "Okay! Omega Force! Let's take them all down!" he roared.

And with that, the team charges towards the panic-driven criminals.

 **(Play Fire Emblem: Shadows of Valentia OST - Attack! (Roy's Theme))**

The first to strike is a young woman. The young woman has an average height and curvaceous figure with cat-like attributes. She has a shoulder-length messy brown hair and has brown eyes. She wears a purple hooded cape, long black-and-purple striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt and boots. She seems to have no upper attire, leaving her black bikini top uncovered. She also has a tail attached to her shorts. This is Millianna.

 **Mermaid Heel Mage**

 **Millianna**

Millianna activated her magic and produces restraining tubes from both hands and combines them together, blasting them towards the target in a spiral motion, her attacks hits a group of criminals, capturing them by binding their entire bodies with tubes.

Millianna looks at them with a grin, "Super Strong, huh?" she said.

Right behind her we see another girl charging towards a group of criminals. The girl is a bespectacled young woman with orange eyes and, long light brown hair tied in two large braids. She has a very buxom, slender and has petit waistline albeit a very curvaceous figure. She wears a Hagun Academy uniform. This is Touka Toudou.

 **Hagun Academy Student**

 **Touka Toudou**

Touka brought out her sword with purple lightning shooting out from it, "Raiou!" she shouted as she slashes her weapon, unleashing a crescent-shaped blast of lighting towards her targets, knocking them all down.

Meanwhile behind Millianna and Touka, we see a young girl skips her way towards another group of criminals. The young girl has a short golden yellow hair with five short braids and has light orange eyes. She wears a short yellow jumpsuit, yellow legwarmers with orange ballet-flats. The strings of the ballet-flats wrap around the legwarmers. A yellow garter belt on her left thigh, a yellow choker with her pendant attached just below, and yellow arm bands; As well as a pair of orange, furry, finger-less-gloves. She has orange lace lining the bottom of her jumpsuit as well as her choker, arm bands, and garter belt. She has an orange monkey tail and ears. This is Bu-Ling Huang.

 **Mew Mew**

 **Bu-Ling Huang**

As the men fires their guns at her, Bu-Ling is seen performing a series of acrobatic flips, kicks and somersaults before summoning a tambourine and a bell on a ring. She then taps them together, performing a melody in the air. Her Mew mark glows ad she brings the instruments down, unleashing a blast of yellow energy towards her enemies, encasing them in a force field similarly shaped like jello.

Meanwhile an androgynous young man is seen hiding behind a makeshift barricade as several men fires their guns at him. The young man has a amber eyes and jaw-length hair. He wears a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a white sleeveless top as well as a pair of dark pants and short boots. This is Gowther.

 **Seven Deadly Sins - Goat's Sin of Lust**

 **Gowther**

Gowther then stood up from his hiding place and summons a twin bow made from purple energy, he unleashes a barrage of purple beams towards the criminals, blasting them away.

Gowther let's out a smile, "Okay.'' he said.

Meanwhile a strange creature charges towards another group of criminals. The creature is a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembles a shuriken. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around Greninja's neck and extends outward behind its head. This is Greninja.

 **Pokemon**

 **Greninja**

Greninja swung his large tongue and disarms every men in sight, he then unleashes a pulsing blast of water, washing and knocking them all down.

Meanwhile a young man charges towards another group of criminals. The man is tall with a lean-build and has a brown spiky hair tied by a bandana, and has brown eyes. He wears an open white happi jacket with black trims, white dogi trousers, his abdomen is wrapped by bandages and his forelegs are also wrapped by bandages, and black slip shoes. This is Sanosuke Sagara.

 **Fighting Merchant**

 **Sanosuke Sagara**

As the men fires their guns at him, Sanosuke brought out his Zanbato and used it to block the barrage of bullets and as he got closer to his targets, Sanosuke swung his weapon really hard, hitting all men at once which sends them flying across a wall, knocking them all out.

Sanosuke let's out a grin, "Wish Kenshin was here to see that." he mused.

Meanwhile a young man and a young woman charges towards another group of criminals. The young man has a shoulder-length black hair tied in a low ponytail and has squinty eyes. He wears a loose white trousers and a goldenrod shirt which bears a white flame pattern at the base and cuffs, small wing decorations at the collar and a large bird's head marking on the back - likely suggesting a phoenix motif - worn open to reveal his bare torso and the sword strap that keeps a Dao sword suspended across his back. The sword, rather than being sheathed, is wrapped in white tape. His forearms and abdomen are also wrapped in strips of white cloth called sarashi. This is Ling Yao.

 **Xingese Warrior**

 **Ling Yao**

The young woman has a back-length black hair usually tied back in a bun with the bangs loose and framing her face, dark brown eyes, and a lean, muscular, and fairly curvaceous figure. She wears a black Xingese secret soldier uniform covered by a layer of body armor. On her hands and forearms, she wears fingerless gloves with forearm/hand protectors lined with small spikes along the knuckles. This is Lan Fan.

 **Bodyguard**

 **Lan Fan**

Lan charges ahead while dodging bullets at the same time. As she got close to the men, she brought her blades and slices every weapons in their possession. Ling then finishes them off by unleashing a fury of punches, kicks and elbows towards the defenseless men, knocking them all out.

Meanwhile a large man is currently fighting another group of criminals. The large man has a light-blue skin tone and stocky build, he has dark eyes over yellow thick eyebrows, bulb-like nose and two tusk-like fangs on his mouth. He has a long, two-toned black hair, with two long stripes, coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. He wears a yellowish-orange gii with green belt underneath an orange cape and brown wooden clogs. This is Jinbe.

 **Knight of the Sea**

 **Jinbe**

Jinbe then jumps a fair distance away from his targets before pulling a fist back, "Karakusagawara Seiken!" he yelled before punching his fist forward, his punch transmitted a force from the blow through the water vapor in the air which released a shock wave that sends his enemies flying in the air before falling back on the ground unconscious.

Roy then charges towards another group of criminals, he slowly swing his blade backwards before slamming his blade down on the ground, creating a large explosion, blasting away his targets.

Roy looks around and saw the everyone from his team has taken down all of the criminals. He nodded in satisfaction before turning his attention back to the leader, "We took down your men, what are you gonna do now?" he asked. But much to his surprise, the leader is seen unconscious while sitting against a wall with drool in his mouth, "Woah...'' he mused.

Jinbe then walks toward him, "Looks like were done here." he claimed crossing his arms.

Roy let's out a chuckle as he puts away his sword, "Indeed." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

A few minutes later, the police arrived and arrested every criminal including their leader. Meanwhile, the Omega Force, are seen outside the warehouse waiting their for their ride back to Neo-City.

"What are you guys gonna do, after this?'' Bu-Ling asked with a cheerful smile.

"We had no idea." Millianna replied, "What are you going to do, Bu-Ling?'' she asked back.

"Meet up with Ichigo and the others at the Rabbit Cafe!" Bu-Ling replied in excitement.

Touka let's out a giggle, "Rabbit Cafe, huh?" she mused, "Might as well visit there for a slice of cake.'' she said.

Sanosuke then stretches his arms, "Well, I'm up for some booze at the AniManga Cafe." he claimed, "I'm pretty sure, Travis and Cana will be going there.'' he said.

"Speaking of which...'' Gowther spoke, "... here they are." he said pointing a finger to his left.

From the distance, they saw a blue-colored bus, they saw the members of Team Extreme(except for Bakugo) waving their hands at the bus' windows.

And with that, Omega Force got on the bus and alongside Team Extreme, the two teams made their way back to Neo-City after a night of fighting.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	9. Chapter 9

In a large and wide desert located somewhere in Neo-Earth. Currently marching on the hot sands are hordes of Emotionless... gigantic Emotionless. The creatures has taken form of a tyrannosaur, a triceratops, a brachiosaurus, a gigantopithecus, a mammoth, and a paraceratherium. To where these creatures are going or what they're up to are unknown but whatever these creatures' current goal will fortunately be thwarted.

From a distance, not far from the hordes of marching creatures, we see a large desert truck with eight people inside, then a young man with two guns in hands stood up on the vehicle's rooftop. The young man was slim and is quite tall, he has a black hair with three white stripes and has golden eyes. He wears a white dress shirt, black tie, a white sports jacket, a white suit jacket with the Spartoi symbol on its left sleeve, navy pants, and white shoes. This is Death the Kid.

 **DWMA Student**

 **Death the Kid**

Kid then got on to his communicator, "Kid to HQ." he called, "We found the hordes of Emotionless. And Jesus Christ, they're huge as fuck." he stated.

 _"That huge? Not good! You need to eliminate them quick! We don't know what these things are up to but they could heading towards any civilization to cause havoc!"_ the person from HQ advised.

Kid nodded, "Roger.'' he replied, "Step on it!" he ordered.

The desert truck sped up and quickly made it's way pass the Emotionless, and after reaching a distance ahead of the creatures, the team got of the vehicle as they got ready to face the gigantic creatures.

Kid walks forward and grimaced at the sight of the creatures, "So asymmetrical.'' he muttered in disgust. He then adjusted his guns, "Death City Squad! Time to blast these disgusting creatures to oblivion!" he ordered.

And with that, the team charges towards the creatures.

 **(Play Soul Eater OST - Krieg)**

The first to attack is a young woman. She has a long, white hair tied in a high ponytail that reaches the back of her knees and has blue eyes. She wears a white bikini with blue ends, with a white cloth wrap covering her bottoms. On her arms, she wears blue and white gloves, and on her legs, she wears blue and white boots. This is Mina Majikina.

 **Exorcist**

 **Mina Majikina**

Mina brought out her bow and arrow charging it with a powerful chi energy, "Yaaaahhh!" she shouted as she unleashes her chi-powered arrow towards an Emotionless, hitting it on the side which was then followed by a large explosion, blasting the creature apart.

Behind Mina is a girl fighting a Triceratops-Emotionless. The girl has a mid-length brown hair and has red eyes, and her face has cross shaped scar with stitches. She wears a white collared uniform with a dark-blue necktie, dark-blue skirt, and brown shoes. This is Carol also known as Painwheel.

 **High School Student**

 **Carol "Painwheel"**

Carol brought out her Buer Drive from cello and charges forward, she drives her weapon forward in a spinning attack, hitting the creatures by the neck and quickly decapitates it.

Meanwhile a dark anthropomorphic hedgehog is seen charging towards a Gigantopithecus-Emotionless. The anthropomorphic black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes and on his arms and legs. He has red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards, and two that curve downwards, has two spines on his back and a small tail. For attire, Shadow wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and Air Shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and red tongues. On each of his wrists and ankles he wears a single gold ring. This is Shadow the Hedgehog.

 **Shadow the Hedgehog**

Shadow charges forward as he curls himself tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion before shooting himself forward, driving himself through the gigantic creature's chest creating a large hole on the process, killing it.

Meanwhile, a young girl holding a large scythe fighting a Brachiosaurus-Emotionless. The young girl has a fair skin tone with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit has a black skirt with red tulle underneath an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. She a wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her red cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem. This is Ruby Rose.

 **Huntress**

 **Ruby Rose**

Ruby ran towards the gigantic creature with extreme speed, she then fires a shell behind which launches her upward towards the creature's neck, "YAAAAAAAHHH!" she shouted as she wasted no time swinging her oversized scythe and slices the Emotionless' neck in half, killing it completely. Ruby drops down the sand but she landed on her rear, "OW!" she yelped, "That was a bad landing." she whined.

Meanwhile behind her, we see a young man and his dog charging towards the Paraceratherium-Emotionless. The young man has a brown hair, sharp black eyes, a goatee and a red fang markings on his cheeks. He wears a flak jacket underneath a open fur coat, and black fingerless gloves. He wears grey pants reaching his calves, black sandals and a dark-blue forehead protector. This is Kiba Inuzuka.

The dog next to him is pretty large with white fur, brown nose and squinted eyes. This is Akamaru.

 **Konoha Ninjas**

 **Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru**

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba called out.

"Rawr!" Akamari barks back.

Akamaru then transforms into a copy of Kiba as they charges forward before twisting and spinning their bodies around, "Fang Passing Fang!" Kiba roared. The two spins around ferociously like a drill in great speed, the two strikes down the gigantic creature with continuous powerful blow until it crashes down the sands dead.

Meanwhile another young man is fighting the Mammoth-Emotionless. The young man has a spiky red hair and red eyes with a little scar above his right eye. He wears a vest that consists of two shoulder pads that are shaped like gears that wrapped around his shoulders while his chest is left uncovered, and wears a skirt with a ripped pattern over pants with an "R" belt, black baggy pants and brown boots. He also wears a jawguard around his mouth that looks vaguely similar to an animal's fangs. This is Eijiro Kirishima.

 **U.A. Student**

 **Eijiro Kirishima**

Eijiro then activated his Quirk by hardening his body, "Take this! RED GAUNTLET!" he roared as he delivers a single strong & powerful punch towards the creature, the impact of his attack was strong enough to knock down the gigantic creature to the ground dead.

Meanwhile a tall man made of a skeletal body stood in front at a hordes of Emotionless. The tall man made of a skeletal body has a black afro hair. He wears a a dark magenta long-coat with an upturned collar in addition to yellow pants and brown shoes. This is Brook.

 **Strawhat Pirate**

 **Brook**

Brook then brought out a sword from his cane, "Yohohoho! Time to get serious.'' he mused, "Aubade Coup Droit!" he shouted as he thrusts his sword forward which a highly compressed blast of air, hitting his targets and sending them to oblivion.

Meanwhile Death the Kid charges towards the Tyrannosaur-Emotionless while riding a skateboard. Kid then began to fire his guns at the creature hitting every parts of it's body, "Time to die! Sanzu River Shot!" he shouted as he three powerful consecutive shots at the gigantic creature, killing it at an instant. Kid watches with a smile as the creature falls down to the ground, "Mission Accomplished." he claimed.

After the battle, the team regrouped in front of the desert truck. Suddenly, Kid's guns transforms into two young girls.

The first one is pretty tall with a mid-length dirty blonde hair and has blue eyes. She wears a tight sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirt with white ties, dark wash jeans, black high-heel boots and a brown cowboy hat. This is Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson.

 **DWMA Student**

 **Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson**

The second girl is shorter than Liz. She has a chin-length, bright blonde hair with bangs and light blue eyes. She wears a tight sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirt with white ties, dark bubble shorts, black high-heel boots and a brown cowboy hat. This is Patricia "Patty" Thompson.

 **DWMA Student**

 **Patricia "Patty" Thompson**

"Wai! It's over!" Patty cheered.

Liz then stretches her body, "Ugh... you have no idea how much I want to stretch my body.'' she said, "My gun form is pretty cramping.'' she stated.

"We know." Ruby spoke, "You said it so many times already.'' she grumbled.

Kid then turns to everyone, "Good job everyone." he said, "We finished our mission. HQ said that were allowed to head back Neo-City." he stated.

Eijiro was checking his phone when he noticed something, "Uhh.. Kid...'' he called.

"Yes?'' Kid replied.

"Mina just send me a message." Eijiro claimed, "Zerg plans on painting the La Lopez Memorial Museum." he stated.

"I see... that's nice of him." Kid replied, "For once in a while, he is about to do something remarkable." he said.

"With rainbow colored paints in a zigzag lines." Eijiro quipped.

"THAT UTTERLY ASYMMETRICAL! LET'S HEAD BACK TO NEO-CITY AND STOP HIM, ASAP!" Kid exclaimed in panic.

Liz let's out a sigh, "Here we go again.'' she muttered.

And with that, the team got on to the desert truck and made their way back to Neo-City.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	10. Chapter 10

In the fictional kingdom(this fanfiction after all) of Reste Sig, the kingdom is currently in a middle of a conflict. The Royal Blomma Family is having a heated conflict with a group of rebels whom opposes the royal family's peaceful ideals as the rebels wants nothing more but war and disruption. Fortunately for the royal family, they managed to find help from the Heroes Coalition of Neo-City whom then sends a team to help.

A team with ten members, of course.

In the middle of the desert, we see an army of rebels marching their way towards the main kingdom but unfortunately for them, the team stands on their way... literally.

"Out of the way! Less we blow you shitheads to pieces!" the rebel leader demanded.

The team led by a young woman with a petite body and has long flowing orange hair, and has orange eyes. She wears a red shirt with yellow sash, red tights, white boots and gloves. A black cape draps around her shoulders. This is Lina Inverse, the leader of Of Guns and Magic.

 **Sorceress**

 **Lina Inverse**

Lina let's out a smirk, "Okay, Of Guns and Magic, let's show this losers what we're made off!" she exclaimed in confidence.

"Yeah!" her team replied in unison.

"Let's get 'em!" Lina shouted.

And with that, the team charges towards the army of rebels.

 **(Play Chris Melendez Theme - Hero of the Storm by Dale Oliver)**

The first to attack is a young man. The young man has a bluish-silver spiky hair and has dark eyes, he wears a short, high-collared tunic, which is dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves, the tunic's collar is left slightly open. On his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots. This is Lyon Vastia.

 **Lamia Scale Mage**

 **Lyon Vastia**

"Ice Make... EAGLE!" Lyon shouted as he unleashes several ice-made eagles towards his targets, striking and knocking down as many rebels on it's path.

Behind Lyon, we see a feline-alien with a robot on his back running towards a group of rebels. The feline-alien has a yellow fur, two large pointy ears with brown stripes, large hands, flat, triangular clawed feet and large green eyes. His attire normally consists of pants, gloves, a chest harness and a belt, and sometimes a short-sleeved shirt with boots. The robot on his back has a grey metallic skin, large green circular eyes, a red antenna, and small articulated arms and legs with large three-fingered hands and feet. This are Ratchet and Clank.

 **Galactic Heroes**

 **Ratchet and Clank**

Ratchet first brought out his Omniwrench and began to whack every rebels on his way with several mighty swing, Clank then noticed a group of rebels coming from behind, "They're behind us, Ratchet.'' he exclaimed.

Ratchet turns around quickly and brought out his Combuster, "Oh no, you don't!" he said before firing his weapon towards the rebels, blasting them off the ground.

"Impressive." Clank complimented.

Ratchet smirks, "I'm not done yet.'' he claimed as he deployed the Groovitron above a group of rebels. As a floating silver disco ball, which rotates in the air, blasts disco music and projects colored lights around the area, this immediately cause all enemies to dance.

A man, that is part of the team, saw this and immediately took advantage. The man wears a dark-brown Advanced Suit alongside a helmet with a blue visor. This is Isaac Clarke.

 **Space Engineer**

 **Isaac Clarke**

Isaac threw a grenade in the middle of the dancing rebels before shooting it which blasting the rebels off the ground, knocking them out. Ratchet then walks towards him, "I say it once and I'll say it again. You had the most weirdest weapons ever.'' Isaac claimed.

"Thanks." Ratchet replied with a grin.

Meanwhile another young man charges towards another group of rebels. The young man has a brown, spiky hair and has yellow eyes. He wears a white v-neck t-shirt under a blue cropped jacket with four doughnut-resembling objects over his front. His gun's holster is held on with two brown straps and worn over blue pants and he wears black shoes. He also wears a red collar with a bell around his neck. This is Train Heartnet.

 **Sweeper**

 **Train Heartnet**

Train quickly jumps and quickly kicks one rebel on the back of his head, Train then quickly brought out his Ornate Six Shot Black Revolver and fire six shots, taking down six rebels.

Then a young girl ran pass by him, the girl has a petite frame with an ankle-length pink hair tied in pigtails and has red eyes. She wears a white long-sleeve school uniform jacket with a red collar, red skirt with white linings, black high-knee socks and brown shoes. This is Aria Holmes Kanzaki.

 **S-Rank Butei Assault**

 **Aria Holmes Kanzaki**

The rebels then began to fire their guns at her, Aria responded by dodging with a series of jumps and cartwheels. Aria the jumps high and landed on one rebel's shoulders, she then elbows the top of his head, knocking him out of the process. She then jump again and brought out two guns and began to fire a barrage of bullets towards her targets, taking them all down.

Aria then landed gracefully on the ground, she then let's out a scoff, "These morons ain't worthy of our time.'' she stated.

Meanwhile, two young women are busy teaming up together in taking down another group of rebels. The first women has a long blonde hair tied in a high-spiky ponytail and has blue eyes. She wears a black fullbody skintight suit with red linings, a red chestplate armor and white & red shoulder armor, black-cuffed gloves and red thigh-high boots. She wears a blue visors. This is Rio Kinezono.

 **Police Warrior**

 **Rio Kinezono**

The second young women has a short green hair and wears a yellow headband, and has orange eyes. She wears a black fullbody skintight suit with yellow linings, a yellow chestplate armor and white & yellow shoulder armor, black-cuffed gloves and yellow thigh-high boots. This is Maya Jingu.

 **Police Warrior**

 **Maya Jingu**

Rio had her two handblasters out as she fires a barrage of plasma shots towards rebels, knocking them all down. Maya then brought out a rocket launcher and quickly fires it towards the rebels, blasting them off the ground.

"Oh yeah! Taste that!" Rio cheered.

"Don't let your guard down for even one second, Rio." Maya reminded.

"Yeah... yeah...'' Rio grumbled in annoyance.

Meanwhile a young boy charges towards another group of rebels. The young man is very short with a medium-long blue tied in a long braids, blue eyes and a ruby sitting on his forehead. He wears a white turban, a blue vest over with bandages wrapped around his chest, he wears a white puffy Arabian pants and is barefooted. This is Aladdin.

 **Magi**

 **Aladdin**

Aladdin then brought out a staff-like wand and pointed it towards his targets, "Har-Har Rasas!" he shouted as multiple heat balls appears around him, Aladdin then wasted no time in throwing it towards the rebels which blasted them with a small explosion upon contact.

Meanwhile behind Aladdin, we see a woman standing in front of another group of angry rebels. The woman is tall with a slim, attractive figure, she has a neck-length black hair and golden eyes, she wears a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat, with heart shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots. This is Merlin.

 **Seven Deadly Sins' Sin of Gluttony**

 **Merlin**

"Fire Storm!" Merlin shouted as she unleashes a powerful blast of fire towards the rebels, blowing them all away.

Meanwhile, Lina stood in front of a large number of rebels as she closes her eyes and began concentrate while her body levitates inches from the ground with her stretch upwards and on her hands a yellow ball of energy began to form. The rebles began to grew nervous as they noticed that ball of energy began to grow bigger and bigger as Lina's ball of energy has grown six times bigger than her, she smirk before looking at the rebels, "Let's see if you can dodge this, you losers!'' she yelled before launching the giant ball of energy like a meteorite fast descending toward her targets, the rebels can only cry in horror as the giant ball hits them, creating an explosion taking them all down.

Lina drops back to the ground and stood proudly with a smirk, "Hehe... never mess with this sorceress and her team.'' she claimed.

After an hour of battle, the local authorities arrived and arrested every rebels the team has captured. Currently, the team is setting a camp in the middle of the desert while Lina is currently having a call from HQ.

 _"Great work on taking the rebels."_ the person on the communicator praised, _"But your mission isn't over yet, you and your team must take out every rebellion and the ones you fought as they rebels will sent out more by tomorrow."_ the person advised.

Lina let's out a sigh, "All right." she said ending the call. She took out another deep breathe before letting out a smile, "Well... my team and I doesn't have anything better to do, and this mission will keep us busy for now.'' she stated as she walks back towards her team.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Bennington Adam's All-Boys High School AKA The Bad Boys School. It's reputation even roars in entire Neo-City as the most notorious delinquent school. The Bennington Adam's All-Boys High School's history is filled with fighting, internally and externally, spanning over generations it has a high reputation as the ultimate delinquent school with only the worst of the worst entering their freshmen year and only the strongest of the strong sitting at it's top. It was also infamous for never having a single man rule the entire school, always having multiple faction heads at a time who tend to war with each other for control, just the same the students are known for uniting when they all have a common threat to overcome.

Today... the school's strength will be tested as a team from Neo-City's Heroes Coalition is making their way towards the dreadful yet honorable school.

The team known as the Dream Team is led by a young woman. The young woman has a long waist-length purple hair with a semi-straight ahoge on top and has red eyes. She wears a dark-blue school uniform jacket with yellow lines and trimmings which exposes her cleavage, blue skirt, blue thigh-high socks with yellow lines, and white shoes. This is Medaka Kurokami.

 **Hakoniwa Academy President**

 **Medaka Kurokami**

The team stops in front of gate as they were greeted a large number of delinquents standing in the middle of the school grounds. All of them are glaring at the team with extreme hatred and annoyance.

One delinquent steps forward, "Hora! Walk away now and we'll save you losers from a world of pain!" he demanded with spits flying out from his mouth.

Medaka let's out a smile as she opens her fan, "I believe actions speaks louder than words.'' she stated.

"Teme! We ain't gonna let you get towards our leader!" the delinquent exclaimed, "You need to go through us first!" he claimed.

Medaka chuckles, "Hehe... well then... my team and I will just go through each and every one of you." she replied with a smile.

The delinquent gritted his teeth as his glare intensifies, "GRAAAAGGGHHHH!" he let's out a loud roar which his comrades followed suit as they all began to charge towards the team.

Medaka then pointed her fan at the stampede of delinquents, "Take them down! No mercy!" she ordered.

"Hai!" her team replied.

And with that, Dream Team collides with the delinquents of Bennington Adam's All-Boys High School.

 **(Play Crows Zero OST - into the battlefield)**

The first to strike was a young woman. The young woman has a beautiful and simple black eyes, light brown skin, and mint green hair color. Her hair is tied in a sharp ponytail. Her attire consists of a sleeved mini dress with orange and black colors. She wears thigh-lengthed boots with a small skull sitting atop each. She has a large orange hat with a skull face and horns alongside a pair of muscular arms. This are Cerebella & Vice-Versa.

 **Circus Performers**

 **Cerebella & Vice-Versa**

Cerebella charges towards a group of delinquents, "Here I come! Cere-Copter!" she shouted as spins Vice-Versa with all of her might, causing him to tornado spin on her head, knocking down every delinquents on their way.

As Cerebella pummels a delinquent, we see a group of delinquents running towards a young man. The young man has a fair skin tone, a dark-brown bushy hair and a narrowed eyes concealed by a dark sunglasses. He wears a flak jacket over a shinobi attire. His outfit consists of a grey shirt with matching pants under his light-grey button-up jacket. The jacket also has a hood which he keeps over his head, a bandana-style forehead protector and dark-blue sandals. This is Shino Aburame.

 **Konoha Ninja**

 **Shino Aburame**

As the delinquents comes closer to him, Shino calmly let's out a swarm of insects from his sleeves, the insects then quickly waves towards the delinquents, pinning them all on the ground while squirming in fear. One delinquent tried to strike Shino from behind but the shinobi simply dodges and quickly punches the delinquent on the face, knocking him out.

Behind Shino, we see an anthropomorphic crocodile charging towards another group of delinquents. The anthropomorphic crocodile is a large, green-skinned crocodile with small red scales down his tail. He sports a thick body; his stomach, as well as arms, are light green and his eyes, as well as the scales down his back, are vermilion. He has small, black shoulders. He wears white gloves with black-and-white cuffs and shoes embellished with gold buckles and a large gold chain around his neck. His wireless headphones are black and are somewhat chunky in design. This is Vector the Crocodile.

 **Chaotix Detective**

 **Vector the Crocodile**

"Here I come! Brace yourselves!" Vector exclaimed as he curled himself into a ball before rolling himself towards the delinquents, hitting them like bowling pins. Vector then un-curls himself, "Oh yeah! How da ya like that?'' he boasted with a grin.

Meanwhile a young boy made his way towards another group of delinquents using a skateboard. The young boy has a spiky silver hair, very pale skin, and blue eyes. He wears a white baggy shirt over a blue long-sleeve turtleneck, a purple baggy shorts and white & purple sneakers. This Killua Zoldyck.

 **Rookie Hunter**

 **Killua Zoldyck**

"Beat the shit out tha-" one delinquent tried to say but was silenced when Killua kicks him on the face.

Killua looks around with a bored look, "Uh-uh... so boring...'' he muttered as he charges towards the other delinquents and begun kicking them out one by one with his hands tucked inside his pockets.

Meanwhile right behind Killua, we see another young boy squaring off against a single delinquent. The young boy has a spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes. He wears a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath, green short shorts, and green, laced boots. This is Gon Freecs.

 **Rookie Hunter**

 **Gon Freecss**

The delinquent threw a punch towards Gon but the young boy ducks down, Gon then pulled his fist back, "Ja... jan... KEN!" he shouted as he punches the delinquent with a Nen-infused fist directly on the face, sending the scoundrel flying in the air.

"Not bad." Killua praised as he knocks down another delinquent with a single kick.

"Thanks." Gon replied with a grin.

Meanwhile a young woman is fighting a group of delinquents one at a time. The young woman has a dark-brown hair tied in pair of Chinese buns and has brown eyes. She wears a white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a pink flame pattern on the left, tied with a maroon obi. Underneath, she has fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots. She no longer wears her gloves and forehead protector, but wears a pair of black scrolls around her wrists like bangles, and has two scrolls in the colour of green and light grey strapped on her lower back. This is Tenten.

 **Konoha Shinobi**

 **Tenten**

Tenten summons a giant fan from a large scroll. She quickly grabs it and with a big swing, she unleashes a powerful gust of wind which sends the delinquents flying in the air.

Several inches away from her, we see another young man fighting off another group of delinquents. The young man has a black hair, deep dark eyes and a pale skin tone. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. He carries a large scroll strapped horizontally to his back. This is Sai.

 **Konoha Shinobi**

 **Sai**

As the delinquents charges towards Sai, he kneels down with one knee and quickly began to draw on his scroll and when he's done out came a lion-like monsters and began to attack the delinquents, knocking them all down one by one.

As Sai watches his creation take down his targets, he saw another delinquent flew above him. He looks to his left to see a young girl taking on another group of delinquent in ease. The young girl has a neck-length pink hair tied in a sidetail and has pink eyes. She wears a short white dress with a rope tied around her waist. She wears her leg chains, on her wrists, and a backup vessel, which is a necklace, around her neck. She always goes around barefoot. This is Morgiana.

 **Fanalis**

 **Morgiana**

Morgiana charges forward and delivers a vicious roundhouse kick at one delinquents head, knocking him down. She then saw more delinquents coming towards her, Morgiana then took a deep breathe before unleashing an extremely loud and high pitched battle cry by yelling at the top of their lungs, her battle cry scares the shit of delinquents and quickly ran away in fear.

Vector ran pasts her, "You could have warn us that your using your battle cry!" he complained as Morgiana rolls her eyes.

Morgiana then turns to her right to watch a young man fights off another delinquent. The young man has a blonde hair and has golden eyes. He wears a traditional Arabian outfit with a sash around his waist to hold his knife, black boots with blue stripes, and one earring in each ear. This is Alibaba Saluja.

 **Wonder Man Alibaba**

 **Alibaba Saluja**

Alibaba brought out a sword while he summons and concentrates a large amount of flames around it, he then swung his sword sideways unleashing a vortex of flames towards the delinquent, blasting him away.

"TEME! YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN!" the leading delinquent madly rushes towards Medaka.

Medaka let's out a smile as she charges back, "Kurokami Lariat!" she shouted as she strikes her opponent's neck with the inside of her outstretched arm, turning the delinquent inside out before crashing down to the ground in sweet unconsciousness. Medaka opens her fan, "That was easy.'' she claimed.

And with the leading delinquent defeated, the team then gathers around their leader, "I guess that's that.'' Alibaba claimed.

Medaka shook her head, "Not yet." she replied as she pointed her fan at the main school building, "We still need to defeat the true leader of this school.'' she said.

The team then went inside the building and made their way towards one empty classroom with several desks scattered around and by the window, they saw a young man sitting on the window's edge while reading a book and smoking. The young man has a black neck-length slicked back hair and has dark eyes, there are band-aids on the bridge of his nose and across his left cheek. He wears a black jacket over a gray high-collared polo shirt and red t-shirt, black pants and red & white rubber shoes. This is Akira Nova, the leader of the Bennington Adam's All-Boys High School.

 **Bennington Adam's All-Boys High School Leader**

 **Akira Nova**

"Akira Nova!" Medaka called out, "We've defeated every student in this school!" she exclaimed proudly.

Akira closed his book and blew out a smoke, he puts away the book before turning to them, "Not really. The members of the Crown Ten aren't here right now, so the ones you fought are common delinquents." he claimed as he blew out another smoke, "So... I assume you came here for a reason.'' he pointed out.

Medaka nodded, "Indeed." she replied, "You see... this school has done nothing but bring shame in this city because of your nature and many wants to get rid of all of you. However, the President sees hero potential in you guys, so he decided to send us here to recruit all of you." she explained, "But I believe that won't be easy." she stated.

Akira shrugs his shoulders, "You're not wrong.'' he replied in agreement.

"That is why I challenge you on a one-on-one fight." Medaka declared, "If I win then you, the Crown Ten and everyone in this school will become members of the Heroes Coalition." she stated.

Akira let's out a chuckle, "I see... well then...'' he mused as he throws his cigarette aside, "Let's do it then.'' he challenged.

Medaka brushes her hair aside as she got into a fighting stance while her team took a steps back, "Do not disappoint.'' she said.

Akira let's out a grin, "I'm a delinquent... I'm already a disappointment.'' he replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	12. Chapter 12

The story starts in an unnamed empty city located somewhere in Neo-Earth. The people were evacuated earlier after hearing a news of an army going to invade the city that the Neo-City's Heroes Coalition sends a team to deal with it.

On a freeway, we see a young man sitting on a bridge while checking his tablet. The young man has a messy blue hair and has blue eyes. He wears a black hoodie jacket over a black turtleneck shirt with a brown strap, black shorts and brown slippers. He wears a dog-chain around his chest and a black & orange goggles on top of his head. This is Kazeyoshi Imai, the leader of Full Force Guerilla.

 **Full Force Guerilla Leader**

 **Kazeyoshi Imai**

Kazeyoshi let's out a whistle, "Woah! This is a shock." he said as he looks at his tablet in keen interest, "Medaka Kurokami was defeated by the leader of the Bennington Adam's All-Boys High School's leader, Akira Nova." he read, "I wonder how strong Akira is to be able to beat a superwoman like Medaka?" he mused as he kept on reading before letting out a smile, "Well I'll be! The Bad Boys School is forming an alliance with the Coalition after Medaka gained Akira's respect! With Akira acting as a Solo Hero!" he exclaimed in glee, "All's well that ends well, I guess." he said.

"Kazeyoshi.'' a bored voiced called.

Kazeyoshi looks down and saw another young man walking down below the bridge. The young man has bored brown eyes, he has a shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and a small goatee. He wears a green-lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles over a black long-sleeve shirt and the plate of his forehead protector sewn into his left sleeve, brown pants and calf-length dark-blue sandals. This is Shikamaru Nara.

 **Konoha Shinobi**

 **Shikamaru Nara**

"Yes, Shika-kun?!" Kazeyoshi answered with a cheerful smile.

Shikamaru gave him a blank look, "First off, don't call me that." he said, "Anyway... I need tell you something.'' he claimed.

"What is it?'' Kazeyoshi asked.

Suddenly the two heard a loud and large explosion from off-screen making the entire place shake, "Our guest of honors are arrived." Shikamaru replied casually.

The two turns their attention at the distance and saw swarms of red and blue armored men called the Battle Creek Zealots marching their way towards them. From the far back, they saw a large Titan-like robot carrying a large black rifle, suddenly the hatch opens revealing a man sitting inside. The man is in his mid-thirties and has a slicked back silver hair and has brown eyes. He wears a white dress shirt with a red tie, black trousers with a brown belt, black leather shoes and a glasses. This is Dr. Dolan Danger.

 **Ultra Mad Scientist**

 **Dr. Dolan Danger**

Dolan then pulls out a megaphone and began to use, "WELL! WE MEET AGAIN, FULL FORCE LOSERS!" he shouted, "YOU MAY FOILED MY PLANS TIME AND TIME AGAIN BUT THIS TIME IT WILL BE DIFFERENT! WITH MY ZEALOT ARMY BESIDE ME! I SHALL BE VICTORIOUS! WOOH-WAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!" he declared with an evil laughter.

Shikamaru stares at him from the distance with a blank look, "Jesus Christ. When is that guy ever gonna learn?" he asked indecorously.

"Probably never." Kazeyoshi replied as he drops down from the bridge and landed next to Shikamaru, "Welp! Like always..." he said as eight more people appears next to them, "... let's go and kick Danger's sorry ass." he said with a grin.

Dolan then pointed his finger towards the team, "MY ZEALOT MINIONS! CRUSH THOSE FOOLS!" he ordered with a raised fist.

The Zealots pointed their guns forward, "CHAAAARRGGE!" they shouted in high-pitch voices before charging forward.

"Bad move, Dolan!" Kazeyoshi claimed, "WE ARE THE FULL FORCE GUERILLA! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE US!" he roared as he charges forward followed by his team.

And with that, the two sides clashed.

 **(Red vs Blue OST - Noobs Rush In by Trocadero)**

The first to strike was a short, petite young woman. She has a short dark hair and purple eyes, she wears a black shihakusho over a white gii, black hakama pants, white socks and brown slippers. This is Rukia Kuchiki.

 **Shinigami**

 **Rukia Kuchiki**

Rukia brought our her sword, "Let's go! Sode no Shirayuki!" she said, "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" she calls out as her blade glows, and she makes a slashing motion when her targets is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki. The space within that circle and anything inside freezes. The circle not only freezes the ground, but every Zealots within the circle's influence, including anything above it in the air, creating an extending pillar of light which freezes all within the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the armored men shatters along with the ice.

Meanwhile behind her, we see a young man viciously fighting another group of Zealots. The young man has a long crimson hair tied in a spiky-pony tail with a white bandana wrapped around his head, and has a brown eyes. He wears a a black shihakusho over a white gii, black hakama pants, white socks and brown slippers. This Renji Abarai.

 **Shinigami**

 **Renji Abarai**

"Let's take them all down, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted in glee as he swung his large weapon towards the armored men, his blade then grew longer which effectively hits every targets on it's path, destroying them or sending them flying in mid-air, "Oh yeah!" he cheered rather wildly.

Meanwhile another young woman is fighting off another group of Zealots. The young woman has a medium-length brown hair and has brown eyes. She wears a winter dress under a red sweater vest with winter leather boots. She also wears a winter hat. This is Alice Tsukagami.

 **Zoanthrope**

 **Alice Tsukagami**

"Here I go!" Alice exclaimed as she transforms herself into a large anthropomorphic white rabbit and began to kick and punch her enemies. She then grabs one Zealot and headbutts it before rolling her opponent into a human like ball, she then kicks the armored man into the sky with her foot and keeps them airborne with her knee then her nose and finishes the Zealot off with a powerful backward kick before reverting back to her human form.

Right behind her, we see a young girl fighting off another group of Zealots using her sword. The girl has a voluptuous figure, she has a long, back-length jet black hair that covers her forehead and most of her gentle, dark brown eyes. She wears a a black waist-length vest with white linings, over a white long-sleeve shirt and blue ribbon ties, black skirt with white trims, black high socks and brown shoes. This is Ayase Ayatsuji.

 **Hagun Academy D-Rank Blazer**

 **Ayase Ayatsuji**

Ayase stares at her targets, she cuts through space using her blade which effectively leaves behind a vacuum blade. These blades are activated when Ayase points down her sword and taps on the hand guard using her little finger. When triggered, it unleashes a sharp gust of wind that slices every Zealots on her way in half.

Meanwhile another young girl is seen levitating herself above the a group of Zealots whom kept shooting at her but always misses. The young girl has a with dark-tan skin, medium blonde hair, red eyes, and light defined lips. She wears a sleeveless, black romper/playsuit with golden decorations/accessories along with two golden rings each wrapping around her hips, two around her legs, and one in the shape of the sun on her stomach. She wears a matching headband and a long scarf that reaches past her waist. She also dons a pair of black detached sleeves with golden rings at the ends, and detached socks with golden rings at the ends and black and gold heels. This is Kat.

 **Shifter**

 **Kat**

Kat then emits a Stasis Field causing the Zealots to float in the air, Kat then wasted no time charging towards them while falling at the same time and began to kick her enemies in mid air, destroying parts of it's bodies.

Meanwhile we see a large muscular young man walking towards another group of Zealots. The young man wears a black full head mask with white eye marks. He wears a tight muscle shirt with a white spider design all over the attire, black shoulder armor and gauntlets, black pants with silver utility belts and black armored boots. This Flash Thompson also known as Agent Venom.

 **Vigilante**

 **Flash "Agent Venom" Thompson**

Flash then stops in front of the armored men, "Hey boys.'' he greeted.

"Huh?" the confused Zealots replied in sync.

Flash then brought out his guns and aims it at them, "Who wants some?'' he asked.

"Charge!" the Zealots shouted in sync as they foolishly charges towards Flash.

Flash mercilessly guns down every Zealots coming towards him, he then pulls out a grenade and threw in the middle of the armored men before exploding, sending them flying in the air.

Meanwhile behind Flash, we see a young woman staring at one red colored Zealot. The young woman has a fair skin, blue eyes and a thigh-length platinum-blonde hair tied in a ponytail and bangs framing the right side of her face. She wears a purple sleeveless buttoned croptop, purple arm-warmers, a knee-length purple skirt and sandals. This is Ino Yamanaka.

 **Konoha Shinobi**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Ino then made a hand gesture, "Mind-Body Switch Technique!" she said. And all of a sudden, Ino's body went limp and fell backwards but Flash caught her.

Suddenly, the Red Zealot was taken over by Ino and began to attack his allies by shooting at them, much to their shock.

"We got a traitor in our rank!" a blue Zealot shouted before getting shot, "OW!" he yelped.

Meanwhile another red Zealot ceased movements, "What the?! I can't move!" he cried.

"Hehehe! Sucks to be you if you can't move!" a blue Zealot mocked when he realized something, "Wait! I can't move either!" he cried.

"Hehehe! Now we both suck!" the red Zealot mocked.

Suddenly more and more Zealots began to cease movements. Unbeknownst to them, Shikamaru uses his Shadow Imitation Technique to restrain their movements.

"Chouji now!" Shikamaru called out.

From the left we see a large rotund and plump young man. The young man has a short brown hair and sports a goatee, he has dark eyes and swirl markings on each cheeks. He wears a red coat underneath a plate armor, black pants, black boots and wrist guards. This is Chouji Akimichi.

 **Konoha Shinobi**

 **Chouji Akimichi**

Chouji smashes his fist together, "Multi Size Technique - Human Bullet Tank!" he shouted as he curls himself into a human-sized ball. He then charges ahead towards the immobilized Zealots.

Shikamaru then stops using his technique releasing the Zealots, "Hey! I can move again!" a red zealot cheered, "OW!" only to be run down by Chouji alongside his comrades.

Dolan gritted his teeth in anger as every Zealots are defeated, "I'm not done yet!" he exclaimed as he pressed a button. The Mecha he's riding then fires out seven missiles and quickly made it's way towards the team, "Victory will be mine!" he shouted in glee.

"Think again, Dolan!" Kazeyoshi retorted as he charges forward in extreme speed before jumping really high in the air. Suddenly, Kazeyoshi emitted a green aura which somewhat attracted the missiles and changes it's direction towards him. Kaeyoshi then brought out his cross-shaped laser sword and began to slice the missiles in half, destroying them in the process, "SHA-BOOM!" he cheered.

Dolan made an angry Titan-like look, "Damn you, Loseryoshi!" he cursed as the Mecha's right arm threw a punch towards Kazeyoshi, "I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" he shouted.

Kazeyoshi let's out a smirk, "Bad move, Dolan!" he said as his entire emits a glowing green aura before once again charging forward in extreme speed. He then passes through the mech with his sword thrusted forward, "Never underestimate us!" he exclaimed.

The mecha then suddenly began to spark as Dolan gritted his teeth in anger, "CURSES!" he exclaimed as he pressed a red button. Dolan was then ejected out of the mecha right after it exploded, "Damn you, Full Force Losers!" he berated as his seat blasts him off to the sky, "Mark my words! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" he wailed as he goes farther and farther away from the city as the team watches him go.

"He got away again.'' Rukia pointed out as Dolan disappears from their sight.

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders, "Meh... he's not worth chasing.'' he replied.

Ayase let's out a sigh, "Guess... we'll be meeting him again in our next missions.'' she muttered.

"Then we'll just have to kick his ass again." Renji said with a grin.

Flash then looks around the place, "We sure did quite a fine mess here.'' he mused referring to the dead Zealots scattered around the road.

"I heard these guys can be revive.'' Shikamaru pointed out, "Better find a dumping place for these dopes before they spring back to life.'' he suggested.

Kazeyoshi nodded as he got into his communicator, "Full Force Guerilla to HQ! Mission Accomplished!" he declared, "And oh! We need a janitor... lots and lots of janitors!" he said with a grin.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	13. Chapter 13

We start the story at a temple-like fortress located in a snowy area somewhere at Neo-Earth. The place is heavily guarded by red & blue colored armored men known as the Battle Creek Zealots.

"Hey Reds!" a Blue Grunt called on the second floor, "We're guarding the shit outta this wall, you suck!" he exclaimed.

"Your wall's easy to guard, try ours!" a Red Grunt argued from the top.

"You don't even have a roof up there, you suck." a second Blue Grunt pointed out, "What're you guarding it from, birds?" he mocked.

"You suck." the Red Grunt replied.

"You suck." the second Blue Grunt replied back.

"You suck." the first Blue Grunt followed.

"You suck." the Red Grunt argued.

"You suck." the first Blue Grunt argued back.

"You suck." the second Blue Grunt followed.

"You suck." the first Blue Grunt insulted.

"You suck." the Red Grunt insulted back.

"No you do!" the second Blue Grunt argued.

"We suck." the Red Grunt quipped, "No you suck.'' he then corrected.

"Okay never mind." the first Blue Grunt said.

"You suck!" the second Blue Grunt continued.

"HALT!" a voice called.

The Grunts turns at one direction, "Huh?'' they all said in confusion.

Outside the temple-like fortress, the idiot grunts saw a group of ten girls standing on the snow-covered field.

"We are the maidens that fight for peace...'' a girl started.

"We are the maidens that gives hope to others..." another girl followed.

"We maidens will forever stop the forces of evil!" a third girl exclaimed.

"Because we are the...'' a fourth girl trails.

"WE ARE THE MULTIVERSE'S CUTEST TEAM!" all ten girls declared while striking a pose.

"I hate our team's name." a fifth girl, whom is the leader, grumbled in annoyance.

"You're not the only one.'' a sixth girl said in agreement.

The Zealots raised their weapons and pointed it at the girls, "CHAAARRGGE!" they shouted as they charges towards the girls.

 **(Play Red vs Blue OST - Noobs Rush In by Trocadero)**

A group of Zealots charges towards a young girl. The girl has short light-brown hair tied in small pigtails and has brown eyes. She wears a red knee-length Victorian-like long-sleeve dress with puffy shoulders, white collar and blue ribbon tie over another pink frilly dress, brown boots and a large red hat. This is Nina Sakura.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Nina Sakura**

Nina let's out a confident smile as she pulls a pint-sized rubber ball from her purse, "Take this!" she shouted as she throws the ball to the ground and began to bounce around rapidly in extreme speed. Despite it's small size, it hurts like hell, so when the ball hits the Zealots, it took them down so easily.

Meanwhile behind her we see another young girl facing another group of Zealots. The girl has a short light green hair and has green eyes. She wears a green strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, with green garters on her arm and left leg. She has a green choker on her neck, and white lace lining on her choker and garters. She has long white antennas on her head that reach her feet and knee-high green boots. This is Lettuce Midorikawa.

 **Mew Mew**

 **Lettuce Midorikawa**

Lettuce brought out a pair of castanets and began to play a small rhythm. As the Zealots got closer, she spins around and fires a powerful blast of water towards her targets, washing them away.

Meanwhile, we another young girl going after another group of Zealots. The girl has a shoulder-length black hair tied in low pigtails and has brown eyes, She wears a purple & black strapless leotard with black feather-like sash underneath a white cape, purple arm-sleeves with black trims, purple thigh-high socks and white boots. This is Miyu Edelfelt.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Miyu Edelfelt**

As the Zealots fires their weapons but Miyu easily dodges every shot, "Hey Red! Shoot properly, you suck!" a Blue Grunt chastised.

"You're the one whom is not shooting properly, so you suck more!" the Red Grunt argues back.

As they argue, the idiots didn't noticed that Miyu is coming closer to them, " Hyaaahh!" she shouted as she swung her wand unleashing a powerful wave of mana, hitting and knocking down every Zealots in front of her.

Meanwhile right behind Miyu, we see another girl looking around in panic as another group of Zealots surrounds her in a circle. She has a back-length platinum blonde hair and has red eyes, and wears pink ribbons. She wears a pink dress with an orange ribbon tie underneath a white cape, white & dark-pink frilly skirt, pink arm-sleeves & white gloves, pink thigh-high socks and pink boots. This is Illyasviel von Einzbern.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Illyasviel von Einzbern**

"FIRE!" a Red Grunt ordered.

And with that, the Zealots fires their weapon at Illya, "EEEK!" Illya shrieks as she ducks down which resulted to the idiots shooting each other. She then stood up, "Wooh... that was a relief...'' she said.

"Think again!" a Blue Grunt said as he pointed his gun at her and fires.

"EEK!" Illya shrieks again as pointed her wand forward creating a star-shaped shield which deflects the attack, she then follow this by shooting powerful magic beam towards the Zealot, knocking him down.

Miyu then walks next to her, "You should stop really getting all nervous whenever your in the battlefield.'' she pointed out.

"Easier said that done." Illya muttered.

Meanwhile, a young woman, the eldest of the team, is seen fighting another group of Zealots. The young woman has a pale skintone, a waist-length lavender hair and has turquoise eyes. She wears a midnight blue floral hair ornament and matching earrings, along with a black choker. Her dress consists of a pale silver flowing dress with the skirt hiked up at the middle and layered by indigo fabric. White ruffles are on the chest, which is lined with black silk ribbon and tied into a bow on the navel. The white ruffled sleeved are layered, and she gains a matching piece on her left wrist, held by a black ribbon. On the corner of her chest is a turquoise gem heart on a silver base. On her right hand is an indigo opera glove. She also gains silver boots with black ribbon. This is Yuri Tsukikage also known as Cure Moonlight.

 **Cure**

 **Yuri "Cure Moonlight" Tsukikage**

As the Zealot charges towards her, Yuri concentrates her powers into her palms, "Moonlight Silver Impact!" she called out as she unleashes a shining silver light, knocking her targets away from her.

Meanwhile behind Yuri, we see another young girl facing off another group of Zealot. The young girl has a thick waist-length yellow hair tied in twintails held by orange ribbons decorated by golden flowers and has yellow eyes. She wears an orange ribbon tied around her neck, she wears a two piece dress that consists of a tube top lined in orange with puffed sleeves and a gold ribbon sewn to the front, adorned by a turquoise heart gem on a silver base. The skirt is a tutu made from goldenrod petals with a smaller white flower-shaped peplum sewn to an orange V-shaped band. On each hip is a pale yellow flower. White beneath the knee boots are included with orange silk ribbon tied to the corner of each leg and laces the middle. On each wrist is a flowered cuff sewn to an orange ribbon adorned by a pale yellow flower. This is Itsuki Myoudouin also known as Cure Sunshine,

 **Cure**

 **Itsuki "Cure Sunshine" Myoudouin**

As the Zealots charges towards her, Itsuki draws a circle with both of her hands, "Sunshine Flash!" she called out as she unleashes a powerful light towards her attackers, knocking them away.

Meanwhile just inches away from Itsuki, we see a short young girl fighting another group of Zealots. The young girl has waist-length long cyan hair and forelocks, and has cyan eyes. On her head is a blue and white heart with pearls and a ribbon attached. She also gains blue flower earrings and a dark blue choker. She wears a short white dress with dark blue straps on the shoulders and lacing the back and waist. On the chest is a navy ribbon with a turquoise heart on a silver base, while on each hip resides a pale blue flower. Her sleeves are bell flower shaped, while her skirt resembles a two-layered tutu made from flower petals, the top layer being white, the second light blue. She gains dark blue wrist pieces with a pale blue flower and a frilly accent, white stockings, and a pair of navy shoes with pale blue two, buttons, and heel. accent in pale blue with the A white flap wraps around the ankle, which is held by a dark blue strap that has a pale blue flower on it. This is Erika Kurumi also known as Cure Marine.

 **Cure**

 **Erika "Cure Marine" Kurumi**

As the Zealots charges towards her, Erika draws out a circle of water drops, "Marine Shoot!" she called out before shooting her targets with water drops, knocking them all down one by one.

Meanwhile behind Erika, we see another young girl fighting off another group of Zealots. The young girl has a bright pink waist-length hair tied in a curly ponytail and has bright pink eyes. She wears a pale pink flower earrings and a hot pink choker. She wears a short white dress with a pink tutu made of several petals and a white flower shaped peplum sewn to a hot pink band on the waist. A pale pink flower is sewn to each corner. The sides of the torso are pink and on her chest is a hot pink ribbon with a turquoise gem heart on a silver base. Her sleeves are shaped like closed with hot pink ribbon on each shoulder and lacing the back. She also gains hot pink wrist pieces with a flower on it and two layered fabric, one of white, one pale pink, along with knee-length white boots accented in hot pink with a pale pink toe, gems on the foot and cuff, and a pale pink flower on the side of the ankle. This is Tsubomi Hanasaki also known as Cure Blossom.

 **Cure**

 **Tsubomi "Cure Blossom" Hanasaki**

As the Zealots charges towards her, Tsubomi circles herself around, "Blossom Flower Storm!" she shouted as she summons numerous pink petals that creates a pink tornado, blowing away her targets.

Meanwhile, we see two young girls fighting side by side as they takes on another group of Zealots. The first young girl has a short brown hair and has brown eyes. She wears a sleeveless white and pink turtlenecked shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. This is Hikari Yagami.

 **Digi-Destined**

 **Hikari Yagami**

The second young girl has a short layered pink hair, a portion of which is styled into a ponytail with cross-shaped hair clip and has honey-golden eyes. She wears black blazer jacket over a white polo shirt with a red necktie and a black skirt, a red plaque skirt, a red plaque folded socks and black shoes. This is Amu Hinamori.

 **Seiyo Academy Guardian**

 **Amu Hinamori**

Hikari charges forward with an inverted cross-like sword in hand, "Hyaaah!" she shouted as her weapon glows brightly before swinging towards the Zealots, knocking them all down.

Amu, on the other hand, doesn't have any weapons on her yet she charges forward, "Yaaah!" she shouted as she delivers a flying kick towards one Zealot, knocking him away. Amu then focused her attention a Blue Grunt, she then elbows him in the mid-section before simultaneously unleashing a fury of punches on his face, she then follows this kneeing the Grunt hard on the jaw lifting him up in the air, Amu then grabs his left leg and throws him towards his allies, knocking them all away.

"It's over! We have lost!" a Red Zealot cried, "AAAAAHH!" he screams as he and the others began to run away.

The team of ten girls let's out a giggle as they watches the Zealots runs away screaming in retreat. Amu let's out a sigh as she got into her communication device, "This Amu to HQ. We have secured the area and drove away the Zealots. The place can now be inhabited again by it's locals." she reported.

 _"Good work team! Please remain standby and make sure the Zealots won't ever come back in that area.''_ the voice instructed.

Amu nodded, "Roger." she replied ending the call. She then turns to the girls, "Great work, girls.'' she praised, "But next time... lay down the speeches and the poses... it's not doing any favor for me." she stated with a dry look.

Tsubomi let's out a giggle, "No promises." she replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
